


Abandoned

by junetree74



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), swan queen - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, F/F, Rock and Roll, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junetree74/pseuds/junetree74
Summary: Swan Queen AU - Regina and Emma are teenage best-friends who face difficult life choices together.
Relationships: Emma swan - Relationship, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Regina mills - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 49





	1. Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [never really over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390341) by [A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter). 



> Yes, description is vague because I don't want to give things away.
> 
> Story is inspired by a fan music mix created by A. Magiluna Stormwriter, "Never Really Over." It is a part of the Swan Queen Supernova IV. I saw it come up for grabs twice as a Pinch Hitter, but my story I was writing for SQSN had me wrapped up tight. But the mix haunted me. After Supernova I asked A. Magiluna Stormwriter if it was ok if I wrote my own version of this story after the fact, and she was gracious enough to say yes. 
> 
> I am taking my time on this story because I want to treat Emma with respect - she is supposed to have a "chemical imbalance."

Emma and Regina were riding their bikes after school. The summer sun was making its mark on their skin, heralding the end of their Eleventh Grade year. They arrived at Regina’s house, per usual, hanging out most of the afternoon, doing homework or talking, sometimes making dinner. 

Emma never liked being at her house if she could help it, because her house was very lonely. Her mother used to be a psychiatric nurse until a rather large patient off his meds rushed her and caused spinal damage. She eventually went on workers compensation. She had many surgeries, and overall, the surgeries were a success; but Mary Margaret had already become accustomed to the painkillers. This all happened shortly after Emma’s first year in eighth grade. By then, Emma had Regina in her life. They bonded quickly, and by the time Emma’s mom became negligent, she already had a place of refuge at Regina’s house. 

The girls had Regina's house to themselves. Regina’s mother, Cora, often worked late; but her office was the converted garage, where she saw her patients. As a psychologist, Cora should have reported to Social Services Mary Margaret and Emma's always absent father for child negligence, but the system would have done nothing for Emma. Or maybe it would have sobered Emma’s mother up? Maybe her father would step up and stick around and give a shit? All what-if’s. All Cora knew was that she would take away the one friend Regina had in the whole town, and as it was, the Universe already took away Regina’s father, so, Cora looked on Emma as her adoptive daughter. 

“I don’t want pasta again tonight!” Emma moaned.

“Well, mother hasn’t gone to the store, so there is little else. The sauce will be alfredo–different from last night at least,” Regina said hopefully as she took the jar down from the cupboard.

Emma started to fill a pot of water, “Fine.” 

“Don’t forget salt. That will be another difference from last night,” Regina snarked.

Emma had forgot to salt the water the previous night. She flicked water at her. “Very funny, Mills.” 

Regina laughed at her as she pulled out a sauce pan. She opened the jar and let the thick sauce plop out into the pan in clumps, “Ugh. I hope this is still good.” 

Emma peered over her shoulder, “Lemme see...no that’s the way it is. I bet you have to add milk to it. Should be fine. Check the date.” 

Regina checked the date and saw that it was still good until the end of the year. She read the instructions, pushing up her glasses as she tried to make out the microscopic writing on the side. “Yes, gonna need milk.” 

Emma placed the pot on the stove and set it on high. She made a show out of grabbing the salt, shaking it and making a song up about salting the water. Regina watched her in amusement, making her laugh. “Not too much!” 

“It’s gotta tast-a like da sea!” Emma said in a horrible Italian accent.

“Who told you that?” 

“A cooking show.” 

“When do you watch cooking shows?”

“When I watch cooking shows.”

“Humh, really? Because you’re always here, and I’ve never seen you watch a cooking show.” 

Emma mocked her, repeating what Regina said in a naggy voice. Regina smacked her arm.

“Ow! I have a life outside this house you know!”

Regina eyed her, “Whatever.” 

Although they were close friends and Emma was at Regina’s house nearly every day, Emma did have a life besides her. In the last year, Emma had started a rock band, and her weekends had been taken up with practice. Emma wished Regina could be at these practices, but her mother forbade her from going out on the weekends. She had “studying” to do. Cora had a planned dream for Regina to become a psychologist like her father and herself, or something in the medical field. Emma may be Regina’s only best friend, but she was not going to allow her to derail her plans for Regina. Emma may have been Cora’s adoptive daughter, but she could only steer her so far.

“So just how much salt goes into the water, Rachel Ray?” 

“Until it taste like a mermaid’s snach!” 

“EMMA! That’s…” Regina blushed.

“That’s accurate. Swear, that is what the cook said,” Emma giggled, grabbing a spoon to taste the water. She took a sip and coughed and gagged. She cleared her throat, “Oh man, I never wanna eat-out a mermaid.”

Regina laughed, “I don’t think they have snaches anyway. Think you put too much?”

“Naw, it's perfect,” Emma stirred the pot, hoping the salt would dissolve more. “Hey, did you get a chance to correct my paper?”

“I’ll go back to it when dinner is done. But can you sit with me? I'm practically re-writing it for you, the least you can do is be present.”

Emma flinched and snarked, “Not my fault you’re a perfectionist.” 

“Not my fault you can’t follow directions.”  
  
“Hey! I followed that, instruction sheet the teacher gave out.”  
  
“The syllabus?”

“Yeah, that thing. I got one, right?”

“Yes, you did. Emma, you always do this. You have to be better...”

Emma snapped and cut her off. “I know! Fuck, you don’t always have to point that out. You know I’m not good at paying attention.” She saw Regina’s eyes furrow as she stood stirring the alfredo. She didn’t mean to snap. She knew it was harsh. She slipped her arm around Regina’s waist and kissed her temple, “I’m glad I have you.” 

The irritation Regina felt faded away in Emma’s touch and kiss. She was always bailing Emma out, and though she questioned why, especially if her mother got wind of it, she did it anyway. Emma was her everything. “We are seniors next year, Emma. You have to be better. We have to apply for colleges, and college will be much harder.”

Emma released her. “Can we not talk about this again. You know college is not in the cards for me.”

“But you haven’t even tried, or considered! I’m going to have to go away without you, you know.” Regina stepped away from Emma, looking away as her eyes became watery. “That is going to be weird. And I will worry about you. What will you do?”

Emma was quiet. They had had this conversation a few times already, sometimes it escalated into a lot of yelling and crying on both their ends, making Emma hate herself for not being more of what Regina wanted. Emma did not want this to be one of those times, but she had to speak her truth. “Look, I know you don’t like to hear it, but I have my band. I have this dream of making music for a living. College is not gonna give me what I want. I have to get out there, make myself known. Don’t you believe in me?”

Regina look a deep breath before turning around and looking at her. “Yes, I believe in you. I love your songs. You are creative, and talented, and I want you to succeed. But what happens if it doesn’t happen? What will you fall back on?”

“UGH!” Emma groaned. “You sound like your mother. Can you have your own thoughts for a second?” 

“Fuck you, Emma.” Regina stood her ground, staring at Emma.

Emma pursed her lips, holding back her anger. “I deserved that. Can we not talk about this? Please?” 

Regina was upset, but the last time they had this conversation, Emma didn’t talk to her for days. 

“I’m sorry,” Regina said.

“No, you don’t have to apologize. Let's finish dinner, and we will work on my paper after, ok?”

Emma went home very late that night, so Cora drove her home. Her house was very dark—no porch light on. Cora offered to walk her in, but Emma declined, and thanked her. Emma didn’t bother to pull out her keys because there was a good chance her mother didn’t lock the door. She walked through the front door and turned on the living room lap. Her mother was passed out on the couch under a pile of blankets. All of her pill and empty water bottles were laying around on the table. Her mother didn’t stirr. She looked more dead than asleep. Emma tapped her foot. Her mom made a subtle movement. She figured if she wasn’t foaming at the mouth, she was still alive. This satisfied Emma, and she bothered her no further. If she woke up, then Emma would feel obliged to make her mother something to eat, because chances were she had not been up all day. And if she woke her mom, then there would be drug-induced small talk, which was a complete waste of time; she wouldn’t remember anything Emma told her anyway.

Emma was not sleepy. Perhaps a little down, thinking about how much Regina helped her with the paper; she was right, she practically did rewrite it for her. She felt lame and idiotic at how much she depended on Regina to keep her academicly afloat. It wasn’t always like this. She cared about her academics once, but when a music teacher scoffed at her dreams of becoming a rock star, stating that there was no such subject in college, Emma then decided that academics had no purpose for her. 

She went to her room and started working on songs. 

Just as Emma was starting to drift off to sleep, she heard someone calling “Hello” from the living room. She jumped up, thinking it was her mom, so she rushed out. Thankfully she left the lamp on, but she didn’t lock the door. In the living room she saw her dad, dropping his duffle bag and then kneeling beside Mary Margaret, brushing her hair, “Mary, hunny, I’m home...it’s David. Sorry to wake you, but I’m home!” 

“Dad?” Emma said.

“Emma! You’re home! It’s so good to see you!” David came toward her and hugged her tightly, lifting and swinging her around.

Emma protested to be put down, “Dad, I’m not five!” 

“Oh to me you always will be, Princess! I’m just happy to see you! How have you been?” David grabbed her by the shoulders, shook her and took a long look at her.

Emma pushed her long blonde hair behind her ears, “I’m fine dad. It’s good to see you.”

“Not as happy as I am to see you! So, what were you up to?”

“Trying to fall asleep. It’s nearly 4:00 a.m.” 

“Oh, right, right. Well, you know, truck driver hours,” David said and shrugged. “For me, this is just starting my day!” 

“So, you don’t have a job? Is that why you’re home?”

“You know, I was trying to remember the last time I was home, and I couldn’t, so I figured that I could take some time off before the Summer. Didn’t want to miss your graduation!” 

“I’m in eleventh grade. That’s next year.” 

“Oh! Well, then I’m early! So glad to hear I didn’t miss it!” David says, laughing at himself. 

Emma gave him a half smile. It was not lost on her that it had been months since he was home; but this was what he did—he would disappear for months on end. He was a truck driver, that's what they did. But since mother’s accident, he worked constantly—he claimed he needed to earn more money to pay her hospital bills. But there was a pile of bills at the house not getting paid, along with creditors. When Emma told him she suspected mom was addicted, he brushed it off and told her she needed to be there for her. But she wanted her dad to be there for her; who was going to take care of her? She tried at first to reach out to her dad, but he repeatedly let her down. As much as she wanted to be angry at him and hate him for it, whenever he came back, she did become five years old again, and fell for all his charms. 

Emma yawned. 

“No! None of that! It’s already morning, time to start the day!”

“But Dad...I don’t go to school until 8:00 a.m.” 

“That is plenty of time for us to catch up while your mother sleeps. Tell me, have you been writing songs?” 

“I finished two just before you came…”

“Then show me. Then after that, I’ll make you breakfast!” David guided Emma into her bedroom. Emma conceded. It was nice to have a parent who cared, if just for a little while. 

\------

Regina waited for Emma at her locker just between first and second period. Emma’s next class was English, and Regina had finished her paper and promised to give it to her. They normally met up with each other before school, but not today; Emma was very late. Her energy seemed low last night, so maybe she overslept. It still made Regina irritated and feel like Emma didn’t appreciate what she was doing for her. 

Just as she checked her watch and decided to walk away, not wanting to be late for her own class, she heard someone running down the hall. 

“Regina! Wait!”

Regina turned around and thrusted the paper at her, “Here, I gotta go!”

“Sorry! Thank you!”

“Where were you?” 

“My dad is back in town.” 

Regina raised her eyebrows in understanding, “Oh. Ok tell me about it later. We gotta go.”

Emma nodded and dashed to her class, Regina bolted in the other direction to her’s. 

At recess, Emma was late meeting up with Regina, again. Regina had enough of her tardiness today, so she pulled out a book for her literature class when Emma finally showed up. 

“What is with you today?”

“What? God, chill. Gonna start your period or something?”

“You know I hate when you do that.”

“Do what?” 

“Dismiss me.”

“I’m not dismissing you. I’m trying to use humor to disarm the fact that you have a case-of-being-on my-case!” 

“I’m not being on your case…”

Emma gave her a look, _are you serious?_

Regina wanted to know what was going on, so she changed tactics. “I was just waiting for you. I have your favorite bag of chips...” She handed Emma a bag of Takis, extra hot.

“Oh! You’re the best! I need this!” Emma rips through the bag and starts devouring chips. “I was looking for Lacy. I sent her brother Neal some lyrics last night I finished for a song, and he never got back to me. Wanted to see what was up.”

“And what about your dad?”

Emma grew still, trying to remain emotionless at his mention. “He came by at nearly four this morning. Kept me up having me play the songs I had just finished. I fell asleep when he started playing guitar. Then when I woke up, it was 7:30, so I rushed to the shower, but the house smelled like pancakes. He was in the kitchen making a huge breakfast, and mom was up, and they were smiling and giggling. They invited me to sit and have breakfast, but I told them I had to be at school, but they both guilted me into missing first period. Dad drove me to school. Said he will pick me up after, too.” She looked into her bag of chips and continued eating them one by one.

Regina, knowing the history and pattern of Emma’s family, just nodded quietly, and respected Emma’s silence. She reached into Emma’s bag of chips. “I have to have my obligatory one. Just to remind myself they smell better than they taste.” As she chewed, she took a long swig of her water. “Blech.” 

Emma looked at her and softly and laughed. She nudges Regina. “Thanks for the paper. Ms. Ghorm’s gonna know I didn’t write it.”

“You read it?”

“Of course. You’re a good writer, and you wrote it for me. Had to care a little,” she giggled. 

“Ms. Ghorm has no proof it isn’t yours, because I’ve consistently written all your papers,” Regina said shaking her head. “The things I do for you…”

“...and shit.” 

Regina snorts. “Yes, and shit.” 

She grabbed Regina’s hand with her stained orange fingers, lifting the tainted two so not to put the stain on her, “Thank you. Thank you for always being there for me.” 

Regina smiled at her, looking into her piercing green eyes, and her heart swelled with emotion. She hoped Emma couldn’t see. She looked away and nodded, “It’s what friends do.”

\--------

It was Friday. Regina has been waiting to see this movie for a long time, and she and Emma made plans to see it together. But she wondered if Emma would make it. She knew that her dad was in town, and that usually threw off their regular routine. But Emma did confirm that they were still going, so Regina waited patiently. They were only a twenty minute bike ride away from the theater, but they still had not bought their tickets yet.

“What are you still doing home, dear?” Cora asked a very pensive looking Regina staring out the living room window.

Regina huffed out, “Emma is late.”

“Late for what?”

“Our movie. It starts in 20 minutes.”

“Did she confirm with you?”

“Yes, mother,” Regina says irritated. “It’s just that…” 

Cora waits for her to finish her sentence. After a while she asks, “It’s just that what?” 

Regina hesitated to tell her, “Emma’s dad is in town.” 

“Oh…” Cora says with understanding. “Well, she may not make it then.” 

“Why do you always have to be so negative!” 

“I’m not. I’m being realistic. You know how absorbed she gets when her dad comes home. We don’t see her for the whole time he is around.”

“She’ll come. She knows this is important to me.”

“Her father is more important.”

“That’s a mean thing to say.”

“It’s true. Emma would never admit that she craves her father’s attention, but she does. Her unstable home life has created a need in Emma that she will always fill with things that can never truly fill her.” Cora walked out of the living room.

Regina hated it when her mom psychoanalyzed Emma, or herself. Her patronizing, know it all, unwelcomed opinions always drove her to irritation. She wanted to yell at her mother as she walked away, but continued to stare out the window, clutching a couch pillow. Her eyes began to water as she stared at an empty street. Why couldn’t her mother just comfort her? 

Regina started to believe Emma had flaked on her when she saw her riding down the street with extreme speed. Regina jumped up from the couch, grabbed her bag, and yelled at her mother on her way out, “Emma is here, I told you. HA!” She slammed the door.

Emma rolled into her driveway with great speed then skiding, “Hey! I’m so sorry…”

Regina rushed to her bike, “Save it, we have 10 minutes till the movie starts!!!” 

Emma didn’t dismount. She stayed on her bike and followed Regina who had already bolted down the street.

They arrived just on time, but the line for tickets was long. 

“Ugh! We are gonna miss it!!!” Regina whined, bouncing on her heels.

She started to get in line, but Emma told her to follow her. Regina looked at her surprisingly, but Emma grabbed her by the hand, “Trust me. Come on.” 

They went into the theater’s lobby and Emma took them to the ticket kiosk. 

“Emma, those only work on credit cards.” 

“I know,” Emma whipped out a card. “Compliments of Dad.” 

“Did you steal that?” Regina’s voice said going up an octave.

“No! Jesus! My Dad gave it to me as I was leaving. Said his treat.” 

Regina’s eyes lifted up, “Oh, sorry Em. That’s really nice of him.” 

“Yeah, he’s good for something,” Emma laughed. 

Emma completed the transaction and grabbed the printed tickets, “Let’s go! Movie has started, but with trailers we will just make it!” 

They took their seats in the dark, easily found with row and seat numbers. Emma checked the arm rest and it was one that lifted up, so she pulled it out of their way to snuggle into Regina. 

“It's cold,” Emma says peering at her in the dark, smiling. 

Regina looked at her in disbelief, her golden locks glowing by the film light. Emma took her arm and wrapped it in hers, leaning her head on her shoulder. Regina allowed it, noticing that Emma’s arms felt goose–pimply. It had been a while since they had a moment of affection like this happen between them.

Half way through the movie, they were holding hands. Emma held Regina’s hand in her lap. Emma was bored with the movie, so she played with Regina’s hand, stroking and caressing each finger. She thought back to the last time she was intimate with Regina, on her birthday, a few months back. She craved intimacy often from Regina. Emma didn’t see what they did as sexual, so they never really talked about whatever happened—though sometimes they touched each other between their legs, and it was pleasant. But she never consider that fucking, since they never entered each other. Still, their intimacy had deep, indescribable meaning for Emma. It sometimes scared her how much she craved Regina, but she never wanted to take advantage of her. She already did so much for her already. So, Emma would satisfy her cravings with others, but it never compared to Regina. She kept her trysts with others a secret, because she had a feeling if Regina knew, it would hurt her, and then they might have to have that talk, and she would rather not. She refused to put a label to what she cherished. 

Emma was thinking more about these things than she wanted to as she played with Regina’s hand. She wished the movie could pull her from her thoughts, but her need to be close to Regina right now was stronger. Regina appeared fixated on the movie. Emma tested Regina's attention by making Regina caress her thigh. She guided Regina's hand onto her bare leg back and forth. There was a moment of resistance, but Regina slowly gave in. She watched Regina as her eyes left the screen and looked down at Emma’s thigh; she swallowed and bit her lip. Emma placed her hand on Regina’s bare thigh in shorts. She then leaned in closer to her, reaching up to cup Regina’s cheek, turning her head to face her. She looked into Regina’s dark eyes, with just a little glint in them from the movie screen. They looked wide and unexpecting at Emma. This made Emma smile. She gazed at Regina’s lips for a moment before leaning forward and capturing them in hers.

They finished the movie making out. 

\---------------------

“Do you wanna come over?” Emma asked as they mounted their bikes. 

Regina was very disappointed that the movie was over. Having a moment of intimacy with Emma was unexpected, but always welcomed. When the house lights went on, Emma pulled away quickly, took her hand and guided them out the theater. Regina was having a hard time getting her head into focus. She didn’t take Emma’s invitation as a means of continuing what they started at the theater at her house. “Sure. Your dad is home?” 

“Yes. He said he wanted to see you.”

Regina smiled. “He always does when he's in town. I like your parents.”

Emma hummed. “Too bad they are crappy parents.” She took off in front of Regina, with her following close behind. 

Regina texted her mother when she got to Emma as Emma entered the house. Her mother immediately called in response. 

“You know I don’t like you there.”

Regina stayed outside, out of earshot and whispered, “Mother! Nothing has ever happened. I don't understand.” 

“Yet! You never know.”

“Never know what?”

“They are unstable people, you just never know…”

“Mother I'm already here, please don't make me come home…”

Just then David stepped outside. “Regina, is everything ok?”

Regina spun around, “Hi, Mr. Swan! I just needed to call my mom.”

David stepped outside. “Great! Let me talk to her.” He put out is hand and reached for her phone. 

Regina, not expecting this, handed the phone to David without hesitation. 

“Cora! How are you! What are you doing? Would you like to come over for a drink? I’m in town for a bit and it be nice to see you!” David flashes a smile at Regina and winks. 

Regina hopes her mom doesn't kill her for the impropriety; Cora was not big on surprises. She mounts her bike suspecting her mom will want her home after this. 

Regina waited for David to give her back her phone so she could leave, however she heard David say, “I can take her home... by 10? Sure can. I have my pick up so I'll bring her bike too. Thanks, Cora.” Savers handed the phone back to a very surprised looking Regina. “I'll leave the door open for you.” David handed the phone back to her and went back inside. 

Regina put the phone to her ear, “Hello?”

“Make sure David brings you home on time. It's your responsibility, not his. Have a nice time.”

Regina said thank you, but her mother had already hung up.

Regina stepped in and was greeted by Mary Margaret. She was loud, in her face, and surprisingly coherent. Regina detected a certain “loopyness” to her manners that indicated that she was not fully clean. 

“Regina, it is so good to see you, come sit on the couch, I’ve placed out milk and cookies for you girl to enjoy. I made dinner earlier, would you girls like me to fix you a plate?” 

Emma was sitting on the couch, smirking at Regina’s bewildered expression, but trying to remain polite. She met Emma’s eyes as she was answering Mary Margaret, Emma clearly amused. She quickly made her way to the couch and took a seat next to Emma. Emma picks up the plate, “Cookie?” 

Regina continued to look at Emma overwhelmed as Mary Margaret chatted on. Regina took a cookie. 

Mary Margaret finally turned and went into the kitchen, “I’ll get your dinner plates fixed up! Turn on the TV, make yourself at home!” 

Regina was about to tell her “no,” raising her arm to stop her, but Emma pulled her arm down. “Don’t bother. I already tried to tell her that we don’t need to eat. She wants to do this, just let her.” Emma grabbed the remote control and turned the TV on. 

Regina didn’t know what to say. The whole scene was surreal. She hadn’t seen Emma’s mom this “awake” in years; she wanted to say something, but Emma didn’t seem phased. She too was acting like this was all normal. Regina supposes this is her normal whenever her Dad is in town. 

David came from out of the hallway into the living room. “So? How was the movie?” 

Regina choked on her milk. Emma handed her a napkin. “It was fine, Dad. More Regina’s kinda movie than mine, but, you know us, attached at the hip!” She slid her arm around Regina’s waist, pulling her close to her. Regina’s response was to resist, but she let Emma hold her, not wanting to cause a scene. 

David smiled and nodded at them. “Ha-ha, right. I’m sure you had a good time with her, nonetheless.” He goes into the kitchen. 

Regina got up and moved away from Emma. “What did he mean by that? And what do you mean holding me like that? He’s going to think something!” 

“Like what?” Emma casually asked. 

“Like...like…” Regina found it hard to give words to whatever it is that she is thinking and whatever it is that they did at the movies. She purses her lips, “I dunno. Nevermind.” She sinks back into the couch, and Emma pulled her close to her again. 

“Do you not want to snuggle and watch TV? It can be like the movies,” Emma said teasingly, kissing her temple. 

Regina closed her eyes and sighed, whispering, “I’m not making out in front of your parents.” 

Emma laughed. “I doubt that we will get a chance to anyway. You know they are going to come back out and talk to us...for the rest of the night!” 

Regina laughed with Emma. “I know.” They both groaned. 

“Here you girls go! Nice and hot!” Mary Margaret appeared with dinner plates. 

Both of them eat happily, much hungrier than they thought. David came out with a beer bottle in hand and sat on a chair opposite them, while Mary Margaret took the other seat. They begin to ask them a million questions and the girls are forced to engage in conversation until it is time for Regina to get home. Regina was kinda sad that the night was over. She realized that she didn’t hate it. 

Emma went for the ride home. She sat in between her dad and Regina. Emma looked happy, even though they were taking Regina home. This wasn’t normal, but even if it happened once, she was joyful for it. Emma held Regina’s hand the ride home. When they got to Regina’s she thanked David for treating them to the tickets and the ride home as he pulled out her bike from the back of his truck. He said don’t think of it. Emma gave her a small peck on the lips before getting back into the truck. Regina watched them drive away. She felt sad that this wasn’t a constant normal for Emma, because she seemed so happy. 

——-

Regina did not hear from Emma the rest of the weekend. She texted her many times, probably more than she should have. She tried not to be angry, knowing that Emma’s weekend was most likely filled with band practice, and her Dad. Still, after the special treatment she got from her at the movies, Regina was sensitive. The lack of reply made her feel abandoned and used.

When Regina saw Emma at recess for the first time that day, she tried not to be mad. Her manner was indifferent, and Emma picked up on it. Emma did expect to have to answer why she never answered her back.

“Hey.” Emma greeted cautiously. 

“Hey,” Regina replied cooly. 

They remained quiet. Emma broke the uncomfortable silence. “So, how was your weekend?” 

Regina's facade dropped and her eyebrows knitted together, “You would know if you bothered to text me back!” 

Emma winced. There it was. “I was really busy and exhausted. Sorry.” 

Regina grumbled, trying not to pout. “Not even an acknowledgement? A small ‘hi?’” 

“You really blew up my phone...you barely gave me a chance.” 

“I see. You were punishing me for being needy? Whatever, Emma. I know you have a life, I didn’t mean to interfere.” 

“Regina, it’s not like that. Everything was just really overwhelming this weekend, and…”

“...and I was part of the problem? It’s ok, Emma, you don’t have to explain…”

“Jesus! Stop cutting me off and putting words in my mouth! Can’t I just have a weekend to myself...” Emma stopped talking realizing that whatever more she was about to say, Regina would take wrong. 

Regina stared at her cooly. “Go on.” 

“Nevermind. Look, I’m really sorry I ignored you,” Emma reached for her hand to hold, but Regina pulled away. 

“I just wanted you to acknowledge that you ignored me. I hate it when you pretend like nothing happened. It’s just that whenever we...have our moments like on Friday,” Regina stopped talking, feeling slightly panicked because they seldom discussed their intimate moments. Emma waited for her to continue, so she did. “Those moments change things, and I don’t know how to feel. Look, it’s my problem, not yours.” Regina didn’t look at Emma. She really didn’t want to have that conversation and she regretted saying anything. 

Emma let the silence between them grow. She wasn’t one to talk about feelings or how she felt about their moments. She knew it changed things, and she wished it didn’t. Now was not the time to talk. But she didn’t want to dismiss or ignore Regina anymore than she already did. 

Then Emma had a marvelous deflection. She leaned close to Regina to whisper in her ear. “I am sorry. I promise I will make it up to you by lunch today.”

Regina snapped her head and looked at her wildly. “Please don’t make me do something scandalous at school, Emma!” 

Emma chuckled at her. “Like take you under the bleachers? That isn’t what I am getting at. But I like the way you think! This will be totally ok. Trust me? You will enjoy the surprise.” 

Somewhat relieved, but still on edge, she wearlily said, “I trust you.” 

\----

Emma was first at their lunch spot when Regina arrived. Emma held up a trade-mark white and red checked bag. Regina’s eyes lit up!

“Is that…”

“Your favorite burger?”

“Is this the surprise?” Regina asked.

Emma nodded and handed her the bag. “I hope it shows you how sorry I am about letting you down this weekend.”

Regina smiled at her, but then it faded. “Wait. How did you get this? Did you ditch?” 

“Yes, I ditched.” 

Regina was about to chew her out, when Emma raised up her hand. “You just don’t know how to accept an apology, do you?” 

Regina grimaced at her. “If you had got caught on my account, I would have felt guilty.”

Emma stroked her face, “Would I have? I’m pretty good at sneaking out, you know that. And besides, you’re worth it.” Emma flashed her a smile. 

Regina cracked a small smile at her before opening the bag. “Em, there’s only one order in here. I don’t mind sharing…”

“No, I didn’t want any. All for you. Believe it or not, my dad packed me a lunch. Didn’t feel right not eating his,” Emma pulled out her brown paper bag, and in it a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. 

Regina smiled and they both laughed. “Here. Have some fries. I'm sure it won’t insult your dad, super chef.” 

\-------

Later that day, Emma found herself practically rushing home, in spite of herself. She knew there was a chance that her dad could be gone, but she was hoping he was still there, or at least catch him before he disappeared.

To her delight, he was still there. 

“Hey princess! How are you?” David was in the kitchen fixing himself coffee. 

Emma looked around, enjoying the coffee smell filling the house. “School was good. Where’s Mom?” 

“She’s taking a shower.”

“Hey, dad? Do you know that Mom is better when you're around?”

“What do you mean?”

Since Emma had her Dad in person, she thought she should give it a shot and appeal to him about sticking around more often. “Well, she takes a lot of medication...sometimes it's hard for her to function. I mean, like most of the time.”

“I know. She hurts. But that is what she has you for. To take care of her.”

“Dad, she is an addict. I can’t take care of an addict.”

“You watch what you say about your Mother!” David snapped at her. “She is sick.”

“Yes! She is sick. She is an addict. She is never there for me. I am on my own most of the time. You are unreachable, and this whole playing that we are a happy family is bullshit! I’m the fucking kid here. Who takes care of me?!” Emma hisses at David through gritted teeth.

David looks at Emma with disbelief and disappointment. “I will not tolerate your language, nor keep talking to you if you are going to keep using such foul words. Your Mother will be out of the shower soon, and I don’t want her to hear you talking like this.” 

Emma boiled in her own skin and held back her tears. It was clear her Dad did not hear her or want to listen. Emma’s mom may have checked out of her life with her medications, but her dad checked out by willful avoidance. “I’m not going to apologize for my use of words. If you can’t hear what I am trying to say, then fuck it.” Emma stormed out of the kitchen to her room and slammed the door. 

\------

These rare moments when Emma was not at Regina’s house was strange. It made her realize how alone she was. Her mother was almost always home, but Cora was a providing parent, not really an affectionate one. Still, having another person around was better than nobody. Regina counted the days when her routine with Emma would get back to usual. She was happy for Emma that her dad was home; but he never stayed long. Then Emma would always go into a dark place after, and it was a hard time. 

Regina sat at the kitchen table working on a final project when her mother came in through the back door. 

“Hello darling. Where’s Emma?” 

“Home. Remember, her dad is in town.” 

“Oh, that is right. Still, she doesn’t have any homework you need to do for her?”

“Mother! I don’t do all her homework.” Regina snips, looking down at her own work, her left hand raised to her temple. 

Cora looked at her daughter, deciding to let her tone go uncorrected lest she disrupt her concentration. “If you say so, dear. Have you eaten?” 

Regina shakes her head. “No. I was hoping to finish this before.” 

“I’ve no more clients for the evening. I’ll make us a Nicoise Salad for dinner. Is that ok with you?” 

Regina nodded, “Yes, mother, thank you.” 

After a while of Cora being in the kitchen, she asked Regina, “When does your Riding Camp start this summer?”

“Two weeks after the last day of school.” 

“And what will you do between then?”

“Hopefully nothing.” 

“No reading list? You still have books from the list your father gave you.” 

“I know. I will probably read some of those.” 

“Are there any books on your father’s list that you think you will read in Senior Year? Maybe you can knock those off?” 

“From what I know, I’ve already read most of them. I’ll just have to refresh. The newer ones I can try to read.” 

“Newer? Like which?” 

“I hear the AP teacher likes to read Beowulf, which I already read, but she pairs it with the book, Grendle. Then she assigns Song of Solomon, How the Garcia Girls Lost Their Accents, and The Glass Castle...I think that’s it. I think we do a quick read of a short Shakespear play, go over classics we need to know. Bless Me, Ultima is on the summer reading list.” 

“Sounds like the AP teacher is young and modern. Glad to hear that.”

Just then, Regina’s phone chimed with an incoming message from Emma. She sent her a video. “Will you excuse me for a moment, mother.”

Cora raises her eyes, watching her daughter speed off to her room, leaving her with thoughts of concern about her attachment to Emma. 

\----

Regina watched Emma’s video. Emma had written a new song, performed it, and sent it to Regina. 

_Down the road I go, dark and into the unknown_

_Little lights of love are not enough to light my way._

_I search for what it means to be happy,_

_Finding a place where I matter,_

_And when I find it, then I will be home._

The video ended. Emma didn’t say anything more to Regina other than to perform the song. It wasn’t unusual, but there was something in this song and the way Emma looked that gave Regina pause for concern. She texted her back:

_Great song, as usual. Thank you for sharing it with me. Are you ok?_

Emma took a while back, not really wanting to launch into how she was feeling. A lot of her feelings spilled over to her thoughts of what Regina meant to her:

_I’ll be ok. See you tomorrow. :-*_

Regina gave Emma space. She watched the video again several more times. It touched her heart and haunted her.

\----

Emma got herself up for school the next morning and made her way into the shower—it would revive her zombie-like mind. When she was finished and combing her wet hair out, she realized the house seemed quiet and empty. That's how it usually was when her dad was not around. A sinking feeling hit her stomach and she rushed out of the bathroom to the kitchen. There was no smell of coffee, no lights on. On the counter by the coffee maker was an envelope. It was her dad's signature move that he was gone. She loathed the fact that he did this, but she loathed it even more that it still had an emotional impact on her. She wiped the tears forming in her eyes, hardened her heart and went to her mother's room. 

Her mom was asleep peacefully. Emma sat on the bed and watched her. A majority of her time spent with her mom was like this; she had no contact with her other than giving her a shake to make sure she had not overdosed. But these past few days she was awake and alive with her dad around. Not perfect, but not taking so many pills to the point of dysfunction. Only when her dad was home. She was able to be functional for him, not her. She decided not to wake her mom and tell her dad left. It would turn into an emotional drama that would make her late for school, and just watch her take a bunch of pills to cope and disappear from her. Not worth it. She kissed her on the forehead and whispered “Bye.”

Emma finished getting ready for school and left as soon as she could, but not before grabbing money from the envelope her father left. 

——

“Phew, it's out of my hands and done!” Exclaimed Regina to Emma who was sitting at their recess spot. “That was my last project. From here on out, it's all just sitting around and waiting for the last day of school!” 

Emma looked at Regina dispassionately, nodded and grimaced. She looked down at the paper she was clutching in her hand, “Good. Happy for you.” 

Regina set her backpack down and sat next to Emma. “What happened? What’s wrong?”

Emma glowered. “What isn’t wrong.”

Regina had an idea of what could be wrong, but she was hoping she was wrong. She wrapped her arm around Emma and waited for her to tell her. 

Emma's eyes began to well up with tears. She shook Regina off. “Don't. That will make me feel worse.” She handed Regina the folded, crumpled paper from her hand.

Regina took it, opened it up, and read it. “Oh no! “F’s” and “D’s”! But we worked so hard! Ok, a few “C’s” and a “B.” How could you...for which classes?” Regina read the paper closely.

“Biology, Stats, Poly Sci...I dunno. Apparently I’m a shit test taker,” Emma said solemnly. 

“Why didn't you tell me…”

Emma cut her off. “Jesus, you help me with everything as it is. Can't fix everything that is broken with me.”

Frustrated with the tone Emma took with her, she shoved the paper back at her. “No, I suppose I can’t. You know, sometimes it seems like I care and try more than you do. That is your responsibility.”

“I try…” Emma choked back tears, thinking about how she tried to get help from her dad yesterday and failed. “You know, you’re right. It is my responsibility. To tell you the truth. I don’t care. I need to just focus on my music, and get the fuck out of this town. Don’t worry about me, Regina. I’m not your concern.” 

Emma grabbed her backpack and left Regina at the table. 

Emma knew Regina was the only person in the world who cared if she lived or died, and though that meant the world to her, she couldn’t burden her with her needs. She hated snapping at Regina like that, but she ran to protect her own feelings. She didn’t like being vulnerable in front of Regina because then she would want to rescue her.

Regina guessed that on top of Emma getting shitty grades, she probably guessed right—her dad left. If she went after her, they would probably fight. Emma left the paper on the table. Regina looked it over. At the bottom of the paper, it indicated that she needed to go to summer school to make up at least two of the classes. 

Despite what Emma said, Emma was Regina’s concern. She was her best friend and could never let her down. She decided that if Emma was going to summer school, then she would enroll with her.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Get Up

“Emma, where have you been?” 

Emma clumsily held the phone to her ear, inhaling deeply as she tried to find her voice, and consciousness, from being forced to get up by a phone that wouldn’t stop ringing. “Here…” she managed to force out. 

“I’ve been trying to contact you for days now. Are you ok?” 

“I know. Sorry. I was sleeping...still sleepy…” Emma became aware of just how warm she was; her sheets felt damp from her sweat. 

“I figured you were asleep, but you have been doing that a lot.” 

“No more school,” Emma yawned. “Whatta I need to get up for?” 

Regina had not seen Emma since the last day of school. Actually before that. Though most teachers didn’t expect students to show up on the last day, there were still some, like Regina, who did. Emma was not one of them. In fact, she skipped out on the last three days of school. She started to go into a slump the day she discovered she had to go to summer school, which was also the same day her father left. Regina anticipated Emma’s slump, but this time there was no regular routine for Emma to cling to; this time she only had Regina to distract her—and Regina felt like she was failing her. 

“Well, I thought that maybe we could ride our bikes to the canyon and hike, or have a picnic. I dunno, spend the day wandering the woods.” 

“Regina, let me sleep. I’ll call you later.” 

“I’m coming over then.” 

“Regina, don’t. My room is gross. It’s hot. There’s no AC…”

“Then I’ll help you clean your room.” 

“You’re seriously that bored? Regina Mills is bored! This is a first.” 

“Stop being funky!” Regina raised her voice in a playful way, although she was really frustrated at Emma. “I’ll see you soon.” 

Emma sighed and threw the phone somewhere on her bed. She ran her fingers through her sweaty hair, realizing she must be gross. But that thought was not motivating enough to get her up and shower. She didn’t really care. If Regina found her disgusting, that was her fault. She warned her. She hugged her pillow tight and drifted back to sleep.

It was very hot riding over to Emma’s. The breeze that hit Regina’s face as she rode her bike over was very dry and warm. But, she endured it so she could try and get Emma out of her funk.

When Regina arrived, she parked her bike on the side of the house in the shade. The front lawn had no shade; the lawn was brown, dry, and crunchy. Regina pulled out her phone to call Emma, but she remembered there was a good chance that the front door was open, so she gave a little knock, turned the knob, and walked in slowly. 

The house was very warm. No central air conditioning, but no fans or windows open either—the air was thick. She left the door open, but closed and locked the security screen. On the couch was Emma’s mother, passed out on her back, arms and legs everywhere as if searching to be cool. It reminded Regina of the way Emma slept normally. 

“Mrs. Noland?” Regina whispered, but the woman didn’t stirr. She crept up closer to her and stood still, trying to detect breathing. She saw small beads of sweat sitting high on her forehead at her hairline. She then noticed her eyeballs moving. She was alive. Regina backed away, but she knocked over a few pill bottles on the floor and stepped on an empty water bottle. Regina was mortified at all the noise she made. She looked down at Mary Margaret, waiting for her to wake, but she just frowned and gasped for air, snorting, never opening her eyes. She eventually turned over, facing the couch and continued to sleep. Regina sighed in relief. 

Regina went to the kitchen and opened the window. She also got a new water bottle for her, setting it down on the coffee table. She would probably need it when she woke.

Regina made her way down the hall to Emma’s room. She tapped on her door lightly, and opened it. She whispered, “Emma…”

Emma didn’t answer. She walked in and saw Emma on her bed, sleeping in a similar fashion to her mother, like a starfish. Her room faced north and got little sun; additionally, the view from her windows were of a huge, thick hedge in her neighbors yard; this all made her room the coolest in the house. Even so, the room was still hot and stuffy. Regina opened the windows, pulling the curtain back and letting in light. Emma barely stirred. 

Regina stood at the foot of Emma’s bed and pulled out her phone, calling Emma. She heard her phone ringing, muffled, from somewhere in the bed sheets, in the vicinity of Emma’s thigh. Emma still didn’t budge. 

Regina hung up the phone and said her name aloud. “Emma!” 

Emma snorted and rolled into a ball. She mumbled something and drifted back to sleep. 

Regina picked up a flip-flop from the floor. She gave Emma’s ass a slap with the sandle. 

Emma popped up in bed, “Ow, woh, what the fuck was that?!” 

Regina laughed. 

Emma looked at her wildly and saw the flip-flop in her hand. “Did you just spank me?!” 

“Yes! Now that you are up, go take a shower,” Regina said firmly as she pointed to the door with the flip-flop.

Emma fell back into bed and moaned, “Ugh, let me sleep!”

“No!” Regina whacked her thigh. “Get up!” She started to giggle. 

Emma grunted as she pulled her leg away from her. She grabbed a pillow and flung it at Regina. It hit her head, then hit her dresser, knocking some items down, causing a domino effect, and taking out two of her guitars, which tore at the corner of a poster of Joan Jett on the wall. 

“Emma, you’re causing mass destruction”

Emma didn’t look at the damage. “I’m sure it’s worse than it sounds. Don’t worry about it. And don’t hit me again! I’m getting up, if just to get away from you.” Emma got out of bed quickly and stormed out her door, not looking at Regina.

Regina wondered if she pissed off Emma; she was being annoying. She started to pick up the items that fell. 

She thought she would make Emma’s bed to be nice as she waited for her, but as she touched the sheets, she realized that they were damp. Regina wasn’t entirely grossed out, thankful that Emma didn’t smell; she could only imagine how much worse it would be if Emma was a boy. She decided to change her bedding; she stripped the bed down and took the bedding to the laundry room. She found clean bedding, unfolded, in the dryer and made up Emma’s bed.

Emma walked into her room, her towel wrapped around her; her long, blonde hair draped about her shoulders dripping wet. She watched Regina struggle to stuff a pillow into a pillow case, then throwing it on her neatly made bed. “What’s this?” 

Regina sat on her bed, smoothing out the sheets. “Freshened things up for you. You’ve been in bed for days, figured you could use fresh sheets.” 

“Thanks, mom.” Emma rolled her eyes at Regina and started gathering clothing to wear. 

“Guess that’s a thank you,” Regina snipped. 

“Sure. That was nice. But you didn’t have to,” Emma said.

“I know. I wanted to. Little things to cheer you up.” 

“And what makes you think I need cheering.”

Regina scoffed. “You think it’s not obvious when you get into a funk?” 

Emma ignored her statement and let it hang in the air for a while. She changed the subject. “How hot is it outside?” 

“Pretty warm. Hot air in your face as you ride.” 

“Blech,” Emma said emphatically. “So why do you wanna go anywhere?”

“I didn’t say we have to go anywhere. I just suggested something other than you sleeping all day.” 

“What’s it to you if I do. It’s what I wanna do with the little I have of summer vacation. Aren’t you supposed to be at Riding Camp?” 

“I haven’t had the chance to tell you, since you disappeared on me the last week—I'm not going.” 

Emma hummed. 

“Aren’t you going to ask why?” Regina asked.

Emma let go of her towel and started to dress in front of Regina. It was something Emma did without thought, although Regina never did the same. She averted her eyes, as she always did. When Emma pulled her t-shirt on, she plopped herself back into bed. The scent of her vanilla body bath overwhelmed Regina, filling her with all kinds of joy. 

“Where’s my phone?” Emma asked Regina.

Regina reached into her pocket, “It was lost in the bedding.” She handed it to Emma.

Emma started to check all her messages. 

“Well…” Regina asked.

“Well what?” 

“Aren’t you going to ask why I didn’t go?” 

“You didn’t go because you didn’t go? I dunno…” Emma shrugged, clearly not interested. 

Emma’s behavior irritated Regina. “Look, I get that you are upset after your father left, and having to take summer school…”

“Who’s upset?” Emma said plainly, continuing to look at her phone. 

“You! We haven’t hung out in a week.”

“And that is supposed to mean I am upset? I’m not mad at you. It’s not about you.” 

“I am not taking it personal. I know that things have happened.”

“Oh yeah, like what?” Emma said with no real interest. She continued to look at her phone. 

Regina got up from the bed. “Can you look at me while we are talking?”

It took a moment, but Emma finally put her phone down. She pouted, and it took a minute before she looked at Regina. She was starting to get upset at her presence, but it wasn’t really her she was upset at. It wasn’t her fault her dad left; it wasn’t her fault that she got shitty grades. She was just a worthless person who couldn’t do anything right. Why didn’t Regina see that and just leave her be? 

She saw worry in Regina’s face. She wanted anger; anger would be easier to deal with. They looked at each other for a long while; Emma had no intention of talking first. 

Regina spoke up. “I’m trying to help you here.”

“I didn’t ask for your help. That’s the problem, Regina, you think I want your help, when all it does it make me feel more broken.” 

“You’re not broken Emma. That isn’t why I do what I do.”

“Then why do it? Why do any of it? I don’t deserve it.” With her legs, Emma pushed the sheets down and crawled back into bed, turning her back to Regina. She felt tears welling up in her eyes.

Regina walked over to her bedside; she saw the tears falling. Emma hid her face. 

“Don’t cry. Or maybe you do need to cry. I don’t mean to make you feel bad. I am your friend. I try to do the best for you and be there for you, even when you think you don’t need me.”

“I don’t deserve it…” Emma managed to whisper.

“Like hell you don’t, Emma. You deserve better. But these are the cards you have been given. Time to make your life what you want.” 

Regina didn’t want to bring up her father again. She knew it was Emma’s source of pain, and she was never going to talk about him—or her mother. Emma functioned as if they didn’t exist. When her father came into the picture, he disrupted Emma’s daily reality by reminding her of what she couldn’t have daily. It took a lot for Emma to readjust herself back to reality. 

“I want to sleep,” Emma begged. 

Regina harrumphed and stood up. “Fine. I’ll go.” 

Emma shot her arm out from under the sheets and grabbed Regina’s arm. “Wait. I don’t want you to go. Stay with me.” 

Regina didn’t say anything for a bit. She was glad Emma wanted her to stay. Emma pulled the sheet down from her face and looked up at Regina with puppy-dog eyes. Emma didn’t have to give her that face to make her stay, but Regina knew it would come if she didn’t answer her; she wanted to see it. 

Regina gave Emma a soft smile, “Ok, I’ll stay. I’m going to put the bedsheets in the washing machine. I’ll let you sleep if that is what you want.” 

Emma nodded. As she slowly released Regina’s arm, she slid her hand down to her hand, gently caressing it. “And a sandwich? I’m hungry.” 

Regina smiled and walked out the room. 

Emma buried herself deeper into her pillow and sheets. She finally let her tears fall, hoping it would empty some sadness from within. Regina saw through her, even though she tried to fight her and deny it all; but she was glad for it. She felt so unworthy of having Regina in her life. Emma believed that because she was the product of her parents, and they were assholes, she would eventually just let Regina down.

Emma’s phone buzzed. She thought about letting it go, but her curiosity got the better of her. It was Neal:

_So now that you aren’t in school, wanna hang and make music?_

There was a slight spark in Emma at the thought of that. She texted Neal back:

_Sure. When?_

She waited for his text, but he didn’t reply. Typical Neal. Sometimes she wondered why she bothered with him. She wrote a majority of the music, but whenever she was stuck on a song, his suggestions usually made the songs better. 

Regina came back with Emma’s sandwich. Neal still had not answered her. She put her phone down and sat up. 

“All you have is cheese in the fridge, so I made you a five-cheese grilled cheese sandwich. And, your bag of Takis.” 

Emma finally managed to crack a smile. “It looks amazing, Regina. Thank you.” 

Regina climbed into bed with her, bringing her back pack into bed with them and pulling out her tablet. She pulled up an episode of Xena: Warrior Princess. “You can fall asleep watching this.”

“Where’s your grilled cheese?” 

“Ate before I came.”

Emma devoured her sandwich, left Takis crumbs everywhere, and settled in next to Regina. Emma drifted off during the middle of a second episode. After the fifth episode, Emma was sleeping hard and started to snore. Regina turned off her tablet, pulled out her summer reading book and glasses, and started to read. When she shifted on her back, pulling away from Emma, Emma reached out for her, mumbling, “Don’t go.” She grabbed Emma’s hand and held it, caressing her fingers. Eventually, Regina drifted off to sleep until it was dark. 

Regina woke because her phone kept vibrating. Her mother was calling. Regina picked up with hesitation. She didn't have time to say hello before her mom laid in. 

“Where are you?” Cora asked sharply.

“I’m at Emma’s. I texted you where I was going to be.”

“But you are still there? It’s dark. You know how I feel about you being there at all, and second, riding your bike at night.” 

Regina noticed the bedroom was nearly pitch black. Her glasses fell off, so she squinted when looking at the time before accusing her mother of being dramatic. It was nearly 9:30 p.m. Her mother had leverage. 

“I didn’t notice the time! I’m sorry, I will go home right now.”

“I’ll go pick you up. Be outside.” 

Regina climbed out of bed. Emma was still asleep. She shook her gently. “Emma, it's 9:30. I gotta go. My mom is coming for me.” 

Emma’s eyes shot open. “Oh shit, your mom is coming for you?!”

“I fell asleep with you. She will be here soon. Gotta be outside. I’m locking the door behind me. You really should be better about that. It’s dangerous. Are you gonna continue to sleep, or should I call you when I get home?” Regina rambled off as she gathered her things in the dark.

Emma’s eyes were blurry and sleepy. “Text me. Not sure if I will continue to sleep.”

Regina was still filled with concerns about Emma, but she had to go. “Ok, I will. If anything, talk to you tomorrow. Bright and early!” Regina said cheerfully, and laughed as she made her way out of the house.

Emma mumbled “don’t call me early,” but she wasn’t sure if Regina heard her. She wasn’t going to let her sleep, was she? Emma layed there, wondering if she should get up, or just go back to sleep. Then she remembered that Neal had texted her earlier. She wondered if the bastard had answered her.

_I’ll pick you up at ten._

What the fuck? She texted back, unsure if she wanted to do this after all, on such short notice. She answered him:

_Can’t tonight._

She went back to bed. 

Twenty minutes later, she heard what sounded like the engine to his junky van outside her house. Her phone rang.

“I’m outside,” Neal said.

“Dick. I said I can’t tonight.”

“But I’m here? Can’t make me waste gas like this, and talent. I’ve got some song ideas I wanna run by you, and you can’t say no when a muse hits you.”

Emma groaned. “Give me a minute then.” 

Luckily she showered earlier, but her hair was a mess from sleeping on it. She put it up quickly, put on shoes, and grabbed her backpack. Before she walked out the door, she did a quick once over of her mom. It looked like she cracked open a can of tuna at some point, the empty can sat on the table. It was making the living room smell. If her mom didn’t do something about it, she would when she came back home.

She walked out the door. She was going to lock it, hearing Regina tell her to, but she didn’t know where her keys were either, so she had to leave it unlocked. 

She got in the van. “Don’t you know how to communicate? You never answered me.”

“Whatta talking about? I did? I told you I was here.” 

“But before. Read the thread, moron. You know what I mean.”

“What was so pressing that you couldn’t come?”

“Nothing. Not the point.”

“Then what is your point?”

“Nevermind,” Emma huffed. She couldn’t penetrate Neal’s superiority complex. She hated him for it. 

He shrugged and drove.

Emma checked her phone. Regina had texted:

_Are you awake?_

Emma didn’t want to tell her she was with Neal. She really didn’t like him, and she understood why—he was irritating. But he was the only person she knew that took her seriously as a musician. 

Emma ignored Regina. If she didn’t answer, hopefully Regina would presume she was asleep. She would talk to her tomorrow.

\-------

Emma slept in late after being out nearly all night. Neal took Emma to his house, in the rehearsal space/garage, where Emma’s drum kit resided. They worked on songs diligently. Occasionally, Neal’s sister Lacy would come in and listen to them, putting in her opinions here and there. When she did come into the garage, she made it a point to be near Emma, or find a vantage point in which Emma had to look at her. 

She was wearing a bikini. She wanted Emma’s opinion, as another girl, of how it looked. Emma, seeing more of Lacy than she ever had before, mildly blushed. She told her the truth; it looked good on her. Lacy was pleased and started to ramble on about shopping for it. Neal cut her off and ordered her back inside; he and Emma were busy. She flipped Neal off and went inside. But it wasn’t before long when she came back out, still in the bikini, with a beer in her hand. She went up to Emma and sat in her lap, giving her the beer. Neal shot her a dirty look, but Lacy ignored him, asking Emma what they were doing. Emma showed her the song they were working on, and Lacy gave her opinions. Neal let Lacy have her moment, but he chased her out when she started to play with Emma’s hair and whispered her opinions into Emma’s ear. Emma was not opposed to the attention, and she tried to get Lacy to stay, but Neal called it distracting and ordered Lacy out again, and to not come back.

Despite the distractions, Emma thought it was a productive night. They completed three songs. Neal suggested they introduce the songs to the band the following night.

Regina came by at the same time as the day before. Emma didn’t fight her. She did want her there, so long as Regina wasn’t forcing her to get out of bed. She was mildly tending to her; Emma was grateful, but she felt like an ass. Regina didn’t bring up not answering her call last night, and Emma didn’t say she went out. 

Regina came over with food for all of them, including Mary Margaret. She roused Mary Margaret at lunch. Realizing she had a house guest, Mary Margaret tried to get up and serve her, but Regina convinced her that wasn’t necessary. Mary Margaret relented; mostly likely because she knew she was in no condition to get up—she could barely eat before going to sleep again. Regina left what she didn’t finish on the coffee table for whenever she woke up again.

Emma slept a majority of the day, too, but she did take time to show Regina the new songs she had been working on. Regina liked what she heard and couldn’t wait to hear them entirely. 

“We might record them tonight with the band,” Emma said as she snuggled closer to Regina. 

“Oh, you will have band practice tonight?” 

“Yeah, after Neal gets out of work.”

“That late?” 

“Well, it’s the only time we have. It’s his house, his band.” 

“But what about when you start summer school?”

“I’ll manage.” 

Regina didn’t say anything.

Emma didn’t like her non-answer. “What now?”

“What?! I didn’t say anything.”

“Exactly.”

Yes, Regina had reservations, mostly because she didn’t like Neal. “Summer school is very fast paced. You can’t be out every night.”

Emma turned to her back, put her arm over her eyes and groaned. 

“Emma, it’s just what I think. I’m not saying don’t do it. I get it’s your music, and you have to.” 

Emma lifted her arm and looked at Regina, “Do you?”

“You asked me what I thought and I was honest. I wasn’t going to say anything in the first place, but you made me.” 

“Because I know you had a thought.”

“And I can’t have contrary thoughts now?”

Emma knew she was being sensitive. Regina’s opinions mattered a lot to her, even if they were opposed to her own. 

Emma started to roll, “No! I have to steam roll you now!” Emma kept rolling over Regina.

Regina was caught off guard and tried to block Emma from rolling over her, but she couldn’t at that point. She yelled and screamed and laughed, “Emma! Stop! You frickin oaf!”

Emma stopped rolling when she rolled off the bed and onto the floor with a thud. 

“Emma! You ok?” Regina looked at her over the edge of the bed. The way Emma landed, limbs everywhere, made Regina laugh. 

“I stopped,” Emma smiled, looking up at her. She started to laugh. 

“You’re an idiot.” 

When Emma got up, she pounced on Regina again in bed. Regina tried to fight her off, but Emma’s drummer arms and hands had way more strength in them than her own. She pinned Regina to the bed in no time, arms on either side of her head. Regina was flush, hair clinging to her face from sweat. 

“Give up?” Emma asked.

“I didn’t start this insanity.” 

“Yes you did. You called me an idiot. Who’s an idiot now?” 

“Still you.” 

Emma started to tickle Regina, freeing her hands. Regina started to punch her sides and yelled, “STOP! I hate that, I swear to fucking god I will kill you right now!”

Emma giggled. She loved seeing Regina riled up. She loved the feel of Regina at her mercy, squirming under her. Then Regina slapped her. 

The two of them stopped and looked at each other. Regina had a look of horror at what she just did. Emma was shocked, but not that shocked because she had done this to her before, and knew Regina would strike her. She wanted her to; the way she had been feeling, so down, she needed to feel something, anything. 

Without thinking, Emma dipped down and kissed Regina passionately. More aggressive and needy than she had ever before. She wrapped an arm under her to press her closer to her; she flipped Regina on top of her and held her down to her. It took a few minutes for Emma to realize that Regina was not resisting her. She was kissing her back, gently rolling her body up and down Emma’s. Emma loosened her grip on Regina to caress her back. Regina settled between Emma’s legs. 

Emma was perfectly in the moment. Nothing else existed but Regina in her arms. She wasn’t even sure if she existed. They both went with the flow, exploring each other’s lips and skin with their mouths and fingers; they stole glances at each other, but unable to gaze at each other for long because they needed to kiss and touch each other. Their moment turned into hours of exploring; it was the longest moment they ever had, and somehow it all went so slowly-fast. 

Emma noticed the light in the bedroom was dim. She whispered, “What time did you tell your mom you were going to be home?”

Regina stopped immediately and looked around the room. “Shit, it’s become dark.” She scrambled for her phone in her backpack on the floor. Emma hoped she wasn’t in trouble, but as she looked at her, topless, on her bed, looking at her phone, she wasn’t sorry in the slightest. “It’s almost 7. I have to go. Cora demanded I come back before sunset.”

Emma turned to her side, running her hand along Regina’s thigh. She still had her shorts on; barely. “Cora now is it? My, haven’t we matured.” Emma giggled.

“She’s getting on my nerves.” 

“Maybe you should have went to Riding Camp after all.” Emma winced. She realized that didn’t sound right. Regina shot her a look. “No! That isn’t how I meant it!” She got up and pounced on Regina, laughing, pressing her bare chest against hers. “Fuck, I don’t want you to leave.” She pressed hot kisses down Regina’s neck. 

Regina felt her body go limp. She wanted to stay with Emma. But she had an ugly fight with Cora just to come over today; and she won. She couldn’t lose that fight. Regina found Emma’s mouth and kissed it. Her lips felt raw against Emma’s, both their mouths were hot, but so soft. Regina moaned into her mouth. 

This electrified Emma, and she reached down between Regina’s legs, moaning into Regina’s ear. Regina pulled away. “NO! STOP! Fuck, I will never get out of here if I let you.” She regretfully wiggled her way out of Emma’s grip. 

Emma reluctantly let her squirm her way out, slumping into the spot where Regina was. “Fine. Go. I’ll be fine, right here. My will to move is gone.” 

“There you go, being an idiot again,” Regina smirked at her. 

Emma flipped to her back. “There you go, insulting me again.”

Regina put her bra and shirt back on, then bent down to kiss Emma. “Anytime.” 

Regina picked up her backpack. “Call you tonight?”

Emma groaned, “I can’t. Band practice. I’ll text you. Maybe send you a music clip if we get it right.”

“Ok, I hope so. Have fun.”

“Hey, by the way, why didn’t you go to Riding Camp? You were gonna tell me but I…”

“...was being an idiot?” Regina finished her sentence.

“Ha. Very funny.”

“Because I’m going to summer school with your idiot ass.” Regina walked out. 

“You’re what…” Emma got up after Regina, but by the time she got to the hall, Regina sprinted out the door. 

Emma got her phone and texted Regina, “No, really, why are you going to summer school?”

Regina didn’t answer her. She texted back 20 minutes later:

_Home. Have fun at practice._

Emma knew Regina was going to school for her. “She’s the best, worst thing in my life!” Emma cried out. She stood still, looking at her messy bed. She smiled. She flipped on her bedroom light and got dressed for band practice.

\-------

Over the next few days, Regina went to Emma’s house, but Emma was not at all interested in sleeping. She found ways to have more of Regina, although it didn’t take much to coax Regina. By the fourth day, Regina came earlier, on Emma’s request, and they spent their time in bed, nude. Regina left at a reasonable time so she could do what she liked without Cora interfering. When Regina left, Emma went to band practice.

The band had nearly mastered Emma and Neal’s three songs. The muse had come to Emma; she wrote out several more lyrics and melodies in that short time, and even Neal was on point in helping out. Neal had been searching for a venue where they could play; he thought they were ready to play a decent set, and it was summer, so they had time. 

Emma didn’t mention summer school to Neal. She would handle the workload on her own; she didn’t want Neal to think she wasn’t serious. He was working hard to get them a gig, with her songs no less.

Neal was approaching a few days off, so he wanted to throw a house party. He wanted his band to play, along with some other friends. He wanted the party on his last day of work, so he put Emma in charge of getting his house ready, along with his sister.

Emma really wanted Regina to come to the party.

“Are you kidding? Cora won’t let me.” 

“But it’s summer! And school hasn’t even started yet!”

“I’ve been battling her just to come to your house!”

“Then why haven’t said so? I could go over to your place instead?”

“What? No. We could never...I mean…” Regina hesitated to explicitly mention what it was that they were doing. It didn’t have a name—it just was. “You couldn’t go over to my place, because you were so stuck to your bed when I found you.”

Emma clutched at her chest, “Ow! How pathetic I was. Thank you for saving me.” 

“Smart ass.” 

Emma saluted. “At your service. You’re gonna be a senior, and she still treats you like you’re ten.” 

“When you figure out a solution to how to change Cora’s mind, let me know. But, can I at least help you over at Neal’s.”

“You mean you’re not gonna check in with Cora? I like the way you think Mills. This sneaky attitude is kinda hot; like secret agent hot,” Emma stepped into Regina’s space and gave her a firm kiss. Regina reached up and cupped her cheek. “If we work fast enough, I can finally play for you in person!”

“But the band won’t be there.”

“Actually, Alice and Robin will be there to play. And I sing the songs anyway.”

“I thought Robin wasn’t in the band.”

“She isn’t, but her band is playing tonight, too. She couldn't be in our band because she and Neal both play bass; and she can’t stand him.”

Regina, Lacy, Alice and Robin all went to school together, but she didn’t talk to them. She knew nothing of them really, so she had no opinion of them. But now she knew she liked Robin—they both were not fans of Neal.

On their ride to Neal’s house, Regina felt a little panicked that she wasn’t informing her mom of where she was exactly. She reasoned that she wouldn't’ feel this way if she went shopping with Emma, or took a trip to the liquor store. She shook the feeling, but a little part of anxiety remained in a good way that she was about to have a small taste of Emma’s world. 

When they arrived, Emma first checked if the garage was open, but it wasn’t. They left their bikes in the driveway. Emma knocked on the side door. After a little wait, Lacy answered. 

“Hiii Emma,” Lacy said with a huge grin for Emma. 

“Hey Lace. Here to set up. Any idea what Neal wants?”

Lacy shrugged, “Nope. It's just his stupid friends, he has them over all the time.”

Emma nodded, “But our band is supposed to play, along with some others.”

“You’ll have to ask him,” Lacy finally looked over at Regina. Her smile disappeared. “Hey.”

Regina gave a half smile and a small wave, “Hi.” Regina noticed she was wearing some extremely short cutoffs. 

When she turned back to Emma, her smile returned. “Hold on, let me get the garage key.” Lacy returned with two water bottles. “Here. It's fucking hot.”

They entered through a side door. The garage was a little cooler than outside. The sound proofing Neal did kept it cool. Lacy flipped on the AC unit. It was a spacious garage.

“Alice and her girlfriend are on their way,” Emma told Lacy. “And I’m waiting on details from Neal.” 

“Good luck! So any new songs?” Lacy followed Emma closely as Emma approached her drums. She was about to sit but got up to get a chair for Regina. “I’m not sure where you’ll wanna sit. Lemme see, Alice usually sets up here, Neal is over here, but for now you won't have to worry about him. Not sure where Robin will wanna plop herself, so yeah, anywhere not in those areas. That ok?”

Regina chuckled, “I'm flexible. I may even just stand, depending.”

Lacy walked over to Regina, “If there isn’t a chair, and Emma is available, you can always sit on Emma’s lap.” 

Regina looked at her puzzled as she took the chair to the band-free zone. “And why would I do that?” 

“Because it’s comfortable. You should try sometime, trust me,” Lacy grinned from ear to ear. “Emma, I’ll be in the house if you need me.” She left the garage.

Emma didn’t hear what Lacy had said. Regina walked over to Emma. “Did you catch what Lacy said to me?” 

“Ignore her,” Emma said as she was on her knees, re-fluffing the pillow in her bass drum. “She can be an ass like her brother.” 

“I’m gonna take a guess then that she doesn’t like me.” 

Emma got up, “Why do you think that? What did she say?” 

Regina wasn’t sure if she wanted to know the truth; although it appeared that Lacy was being catty. Regina decided to keep Lacy’s comment to herself. To explore the issue would probably just cause issues. This was her first time there; she didn’t want to get unwelcomed. “Nevermind.” 

Regina took her seat, put on her glasses, and pulled out her book. “You mind if I read while you do your drum thing?” 

“Oh no, go ahead. But I am sure Alice and Robin will be here shortly, so don’t get too into your book,” Emma said. 

“I wouldn’t dream of doing such a thing,” Regina said, looking at Emma from over her glasses with a growing smerk. 

Emma smiled at her. “You’re too cute.” 

There was a knock on the door. It opened before Emma or Regina could answer. Alice and Robin arrived. 

“Hey you,” Alice said as she swung in an amp. 

Robin followed her carrying her bass case, riddled with thousands of stickers. “‘Sup E!” 

They both acknowledged Regina. Alice gave her a warm hello, and Robin walked up to her and shook her hand. “Hey, nice to see you, Regina.” 

Regina smiled, “Hi, Robin. You know my name.” 

“Yeah, we go to the same school...well, went. I’ll be taking off in the fall.”

“You graduated? I didn’t know you were a senior. I presumed we were all in the same class.” 

“Alice is in your class, so guilty by association I guess,” Robin laughed.

Alice came up to them after putting the amp down and gave Regina a hug, “I really am glad to see you. We never really get a chance to talk at school.”

Regina was overwhelmed with the welcome, unlike Lacy. She appreciated the friendliness from them. “No, we don’t, which is funny because we have Emma in common.” 

“You know Emma, does her own thing. But you get the best of her at school, and after—well, all the time. You two are so close, so why haven’t you been at a rehearsal sooner?” Alice tilted her head in question.

“I have always wanted to, but I have a lot of family things on the weekends,” Regina lied on the spot. She didn’t want to go into detail about how her mother treated her like a child. 

“The stars have finally lined up then. Kinda nice we will have an audience to play to today,” Alice said.

“I won’t be staying for the party, just for now.” 

“You are the audience I’m talking about, yeah? While we rehearse...” 

This made Regina laugh, “I’m hardly an audience. But I am looking forward to it.” 

“And, if you have any opinions, good or bad, let us know. We need the help!” Alice gave her shoulder a squeeze. She turned to Robin and gave her a small kiss. “Where do you want to set up?” 

“Gross. That’s why you don’t date bandmates. Gotta watch them be insufferably cute!” Emma said as she came over to them. She stuck her hand out to Robin, “So glad you’re able to jam with us.” 

Robin returned her handshake firmly, “Anytime. We really should get our own space and start a second band.”

Emma laughed as Alice jumped up excitedly and said, “Would be great, but you are taking off in the fall.” 

Robin scrunched her face, “Oh, then how about you kick Neal out now, and I’ll take over!” 

The three of them laughed heartily except Regina, who just smiled and watched them. 

Robin looked at Regina. “Have we a Neal sympathizer here?”

Regina threw her hands up, “Noooo, not by any chance!”

Emma chimed in, “Are you kidding. Regina has never met him, and she doesn’t like him.” 

“I’ve never said a thing about him,” Regina said defensively. 

“You have terrible poker face, just for the record,” Emma told her. 

Regina gave Emma a look. 

“There's the look you give when I talk about Neal, only with more disdain!” Emma said proudly. 

Robin watched their interaction, particularly Regina's face, and started to laugh, “Regina, it's ok. I make the same face whenever he comes up too. Come on, let’s get our shit together and play. Emma, Alice played some of your new songs for me, so I got to work out bass lines. Let's see how they compare to Neal.” 

“I’m sure they are better!” She said to Robin. She then turned to Regina. “Hey, you’re ok with a little teasing, right?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I like them a lot.” 

“You mean that?” Emma looked her squarely in the face. “You do mean it.” Emma smiled.

Regina returned her smile and nodded. Emma wanted to kiss her. “Go. They’re starting without you.” 

“They can’t—my songs,” Emma looked at Regina’s lips. She urgently wanted her, but it was the wrong time. Emma stroked the side of her cheek, her gaze turning soft as she looked at her. “I’m really excited you’re here.” 

“Me too.” 

Emma pulled away and sprinted the short distance to her place behind the drums. 

They played six songs, for hours. Regina had no opinions to give; she was enthralled at the mechanics of it all—the way musicians can come together to the way the three of them would wrestle and debate about how a particular instrument should be played, timing, rhythm, style—it was pure creativity. 

Emma ordered pizza for them, then took a call from Neal. He really didn’t have anything he wanted them to do other than wait for his friends to come and have their gear stashed there for later tonight. Lacy could have done that. This pissed off Emma; he disrupted her day with his games. Yes, Regina got to watch her perform live, but she would have been happier to be with only her at home. 

It was already time for Regina to leave; a moment Emma was not looking forward to. Emma was glad she got along great with Alice and Robin. She wasn’t sure why they never hung out at school, but maybe this year would be different; especially since Alice wouldn’t have Robin. 

Emma walked out with Regina. 

“Text me when you get home.” 

Regina nodded, “I really enjoyed watching you play live. Your voice is better.” 

“Better?” Emma laughed.

“Recording doesn’t do it justice is what I mean.”

“Or maybe I just sang better with you here,” Emma smiled as she came closer to Regina. 

Regina didn’t know how to handle Emma behaving like this. She backed up and mounted her bike. “I’m going. Your big head is gonna need the space.” 

Emma watched her go, wishing that Regina could have stayed. 

Not long after Regina left, some of Neal’s friends came by. Not musicians, but friend’s baring a keg and other bottles of liquor. Lacy seemed to know them better, so Emma let Lacy entertain them. She continued to jam with Alice and Robin until Neal arrived.

Robin’s band, plus two other bands performed that night. People showed up all at the same time it seemed, because the first band was at the end of their set. There were a lot of people Emma had not seen in a while. She settled into the vibe and had a good time. Lacy was being particularly clingy with Emma. When Emma managed to shake her, she noticed Lacy hanging off a different person each time. She was certainly playing the part of Neal’s annoying little sister, and it appeared many of Neal’s friend’s treated her that way—she didn’t seem to hold anyone’s attention for very long. To Emma, Lacy was her peer, so she didn’t see her as an annoying little sister, and she had never seen Lacy act like this before, so it was concerning. She didn’t want to encourage her, but she thought it better that Lacy be stuck to her than some creep that didn’t know she was Neal’s sister—things could get ugly. Lacy’s sudden coming on to Emma was new and she didn’t know what to make of it. It would be odd for Emma if she let things happen with Lacy. Clearly Lacy didn’t know that Neal was one of her sometimes fuck-buddies. She wasn’t going to tell her about that either. 

Emma needed to use the restroom just before their set, so Lacy followed her into the house. She waited for Emma in her bedroom. When Emma passed Lacy’s bedroom door, she grabbed her arm, pulled her inside and started kissing her. Emma kissed her back for a moment before pulling away and protesting, but Lacy pulled her towards the bed and pushed her back, climbing on top of her, making sure her lips were locked on Emma’s. Emma returned the kisses.

“I gotta go, we have to play...what if your brother sees?” Emma told her.

“Don’t care.”

“But I do. This is like conflict of interest or something.” 

Lacy nipped at Emma’s neck, sending chills. Emma’s hand shot down to Lacy’s ass. Her cutoffs barely covered her, and she grasped at bare skin. Lacy moaned. Emma was turned on. But she got a grip. 

“Nononono...not now…” She pushed Lacy off of her and got up. “I have to play right now. I can’t just disappear.” 

“Then after the set, come back?” Lacy tried to pull Emma close to her, but Emma pulled away further. 

“Yeah, I dunno. Maybe.” She bolted out the door. 

Emma had no time to process what just happened. She wasn’t sure if Lacy had too much to drink. If Emma was honest with herself, she was more disturbed that Lacy turned her on. But she couldn’t think on any of this now, she needed to focus. 

When she got out of the house, Neal saw her and made a comment about keeping them waiting. 

She walked past him to the garage. “Well, hurry up, fucker. Let’s do this.” 

They were the last to play, to which Emma felt nobody was really listening at that point; and Neal sounded horrible. Emma wasn’t sure if his playing was suffering from being tired, too much booze, or, she really liked Robin’s bass parts better.

After the set, people let her know that they enjoyed it and her vocals. It was nice to hear. She really hoped that Neal could find somewhere for them to play, because she felt the need.

It wasn’t long after they played that people started to leave. Emma was one of the last to leave because she had got into an intense debate about Fords vs Chevrolettes when it came to engine strength with Neal and a couple of his gear-head friends. The debate ended when the friends had to go. That is when she realized she had not seen Lacy since before the set. 

“Dude, where’s your sister?”

“Passed out in her room. I noticed she missed the set, so I went looking for her,” Neal told Emma.

Emma nodded. So either she was really drunk, which she didn’t seem that wasted, or she stayed in her room pouting and eventually fell asleep. Emma wanted to remind her to not say anything of the kiss to Neal; she was afraid things might get complicated.

“Cool, ok, so I’m gonna take off,” Emma said, getting up from her chair. 

“So, what? You don’t wanna talk with me anymore? Stay that night.” 

Emma would have, but she didn’t want to risk seeing Lacy in the morning. “I’m gonna go. Been here all damn day because someone wanted me here for no reason.” 

Neal laughed. “Just wanted to see if you would do what I wanted you to do.” 

Emma peered at him and his stupid smerk. “You’re irritating.”

He walked towards her and wrapped his arm around her waist, “You love it.” He leaned forward and kissed her. 

Emma relented into the kiss. She would stay for what was coming, but she had no intention of staying the night. She needed this release. She kissed Neal back. She thought about how his kisses were nothing like Lacy’s; she then thought about how neither of them kissed like Regina. But wasn’t that the point? Right now was more of what she deserved, because it wasn’t lasting or real; just fulfilling a need. 

Fortunately, Neal didn’t take long, and neither were loud. Once Neal was asleep, she left. 

Emma woke up from the heat. By 1:00 p.m. her room was unbearable. She heard her mom in the shower; even the heat got to her. Emma stripped out of her clothes and opened her windows. She checked her phone, but there were no messages. She was a little bothered Regina hadn’t contacted her. She texted her. 

Regina answered her right away. Emma was still very tired from the night before. She didn’t drink heavily, but it was just a long day. She asked Regina to come over anyway.

When Regina entered the house, the door still unlocked, she vowed to make Emma look for her keys. Cora sent over some savory empanadas and brownies she made for dinner the night before. Regina put them in the kitchen and was startled that Mary Margaret was in there. 

“Hi, Mrs. Noland!” 

“Regina, sweetie, it’s nice to see you. Did Emma know you were coming?”

“Yes. Sorry, I let myself in. Do you know your door is always unlocked?”

She nodded, “Emma keeps losing her keys.” 

“Well, I’m gonna help her find them today. If we can’t, is there a master we can copy from?” 

Mary Margaret leaned against the counter, drinking her coffee, thinking, “I don’t know. I’m sure I have one in my purse, which is somewhere…it’s been a while since I’ve gone anywhere.” 

“My mom sent over empanadas. They’re all chicken. And brownies. I’ll leave them here for you. I’ll tell Emma to come and get some.” 

“Get some what?” Emma walked into the kitchen.

“EMMA!” Mary Margaret exclaimed! “What has gotten into you!”

Regina turned around and Emma was naked. “What? I heard brownies.” Emma opened the container and took one.

Regina looked at her like she was insane; she didn’t know what to do, other than stifle a laugh.

“Come on Regina.” Emma walked out the door.

“Emma you put clothes on right now! I’m so sorry Regina.”

Regina didn’t look back at Mary Margaret.

When they got to the room, Regina said, “What is this about?” 

“What?” 

Regina widened her eyes at her. “This?”

“You didn’t know that I walk around the house naked?” 

“No. You could have warned me. And your mom saw you.” 

Emma shrugged. “She is always unconscious when I do. I suppose she should know what really happens when she is passed out.”

“What a way to be passive aggressive.”

“Brownies are great.” 

“Cora made them.” 

“And what was the other stuff?”

“Chicken empanadas.”

“Whaaa...your mom hasn’t made those in a long time!” 

Regina nodded. “Can you put some clothes on please if you go back out there?”

“Why?”

“Because, I don’t know…”

“It’s my mom, she should deal with seeing her daughter naked.”

“But now she knows that I know you naked, and...it’s just weird.”

Emma laughed. “You find the weirdest things weird. Damage is already done, so live with it.” Emma walked up to Regina, and started tugging at her clothes. “I need you to take these off. I’m gonna jump in the shower. I want to see you in my bed when I come back.” 

Regina felt her face go flush, and a tingle up her spine. She was at a loss for words. 

Emma planted a tender kiss on her lips before walking out of the room. 

Emma may not have had issues with her mother awake and seeing her nude, but it put a big stopper on their fooling around today for Regina. She also didn’t like the way in which Emma demanded her. Their intimacy was easy to let happen because it was inconsistent and far and few; it also made it easier to not talk about. As much as she loved the last few days, it felt as though things were going in a different direction, and she didn't know how to bring anything up. It would be a secret wish fulfilled if they were more than just friends. 

Regina listened for Mary Margaret. She was moving about the house. She in fact turned on the TV in the living room. It was definitely putting her out of any mood. 

Emma came back into the room and found Regina sitting on the edge of her bed, reading. 

“I thought I’d find you doing something different,” Emma said disappointedly. 

Regina closed her book. “You’re mom is still up and about.”

“And…”

“It feels wrong.”

“Wrong? Not the word I would use, but whatever,” Emma snapped.

“You mad?”

It took a while for Emma to answer her. She started to rummage through her dresser, pulling out clothes. “I’m gonna get dressed then. You mind?” 

Regina didn’t feel good about the choice she made, but she honestly couldn’t. “You shouldn't have come out naked in front of your mom with me there.” 

“Seriously, Regina, you need to loosen up. It was funny.”

“Not to me. I don’t need people thinking that we are…”

“That we are what? I don’t give two shits what people think.” 

“That we are more than just friends...” 

Emma was about to answer, _but we are,_ but she despised putting a label on her relationship to Regina. She could give two shits what others thought about what she and Regina were to each other, because it was their world they shared. Of course, this had no words either. Regina was hers, period. “The world can think whatever they want to think.” 

Regina was hoping Emma would say they were more than friends. It hurt her more than she thought it would to hear Emma say that. She put her book and glasses back into her backpack. “I’m gonna go.”

Emma was halfway putting on shorts. “Hey, hold up, don’t go.” But Regina went quickly out the door. 

She ran out to the living room to go after Regina, but her mom was there, “Is everything ok, hunny?”

Emma stopped herself from going outside. She didn’t feel like dealing with her mom and questions. “No, it's fine.” 

Emma sat in her room, strumming her guitar, trying to figure out what exactly went wrong. Regina didn’t text her when she got home. She didn’t know how to address what happened. She didn’t feel like saying sorry, because she wasn’t sure what she was sorry for. Maybe she pushed Regina too hard? Maybe it’s been too much intimacy between them and they needed a break. 

Emma texted Lacy to see how she was feeling. She said she was bright eyed and bushy tailed, but she was sad to wake up and she wasn’t there. Emma wasn’t going to respond to her, but she thought that maybe if she redirected her needs elsewhere, she could let Regina have space.

Over the next few days Emma continued to text Lacy. She still had not heard from Regina. She still had no intention of reaching out. She left her.

At band practice that night, Neal announced that he wanted to throw another party the following night. No bands playing, just a hang out. 

Emma went to the party; most of the same people from the night before. Alice and Robin asked how Regina was. Emma said fine, acted as if nothing was wrong; they still had not spoken. Lacy made Emma her sole target for the night. Emma was accommodating and perhaps a little over the top in that she didn’t buffer Lacy’s flirting at all. Alice, Robin and Neal were giving them looks. Robin had tried to chase Lacy away with rudeness, but Robin just started to feel like a jerk. Alice suggested that they leave early. Neal kept his distance, pointing out often to others that Emma was babysitting his little sister. 

Neal’s attention at one point became consumed over a friend’s newly restored ‘68 Camero RS. Emma was interested in seeing it, but Lacy had other plans. She pulled Emma into the house and led her to her bedroom. Emma didn’t resist or hesitate this time. She couldn’t help thinking about how much she missed Regina, but Lacy was the something she needed inbetween to make her forget. 

Emma’s trist with Lacy lasted for at least over an hour until Emma heard Neal in the backyard asking people if he had seen Emma or his sister. It would be highly suspicious for them to come out of the house at the same time, so Emma took the bottle of tequila that was in the kitchen with two shot glasses and went outside, suggesting to Neal that they play a game. 

\-------

Emma laid in her bed unable to sleep. The room was spinning and spinning, even when she closed her eyes. She should have never got into a tequila shot match with Neal. But she won because he passed out before she did. She wanted to revel in it, but not with the way she felt at the moment. Suddenly the spins slammed into her stomach, and she wretched. She ran for the bathroom, but missed the toilet. She was sure most of her sick was in her hair, but the spinning stopped some. She threw a towel over her sick on the floor, wiped the toilet seat down and stumbled into the tub. She sat in there with the shower head in her hand and slowly washed her hair. The warm water felt nice. 

She passed out in the tub and woke with freezing water running on her feet. She was unsure if she had taken the sick out of her hair. No matter, she wrapped it in a towel, dried herself off as good as she could, and crawled to bed. At least it was a warm summer night.

She slept for a few hours until she woke with chills. She could see light in her windows, but she wasn’t sure what time it was. 9:00 a.m. She confirmed this by her phone. There was finally a message from Regina. She hadn’t heard from her for the last several days. She didn’t know how to respond to Regina or explain what was going on with her, or them.

Just as she was about to put the phone down to sleep more, it started to buzz. Neal.

Emma answered the phone, “Are you fucking kidding me you asshole? It’s 9:00 a.m. what fuck are you doing up?” 

Neal laughed, “Good thing I passed out. I got extra sleep. I’m guessing you didn’t?” 

Emma groaned. “What do you want?”

“We have a gig tonight. Sober up.” 

Emma bounced up in excitement, quickly regretting it and grabbed her head. “What?! Are you serious?!”

“Yeah, at my uncle’s bar, well, not bar. It’s the Eagle’s Club. He’s looking to have a few regular bands circulate and is giving us a shot.”

“That’s incredible! Yeah, what time?”

“Eight to ten. We have to be there at six for sound check. I wanna practice at three. Have a hair of the dog and get your ass to my house by then.”

Neal hung up. Emma flopped down and set her alarm for one. She tried to get some solid sleep until she needed to get ready to go, but Regina texted again.

\---------

In the last few days that Emma and Regina had been avoiding each other, Regina had been a nightmare towards Cora. They went back to arguing like the first wave of arguments over not attending Riding Camp, and instead attending summer school. Regina claimed to want to take a few courses so that she could not have as many periods in senior year, and maybe take early courses at the City College. It was factual that Regina could do this, but what did it matter if she was attending a four-year college of her choice out of state? Even though Regina didn’t admit the truth, she knew the truth; it was for Emma. Cora was determined to get her as far away from Emma as possible now. Her only friend was going to ruin her life; she could feel it, and she had to protect her daughter at all cost. 

Cora went into Regina’s room where she found her reading. 

“Nice to see you are up early for a Sunday. And doing your reading. Do you want breakfast.” 

Regina didn’t take her eyes off of her book. “I can just have cereal.” 

“I’m making french toast. Is that ok? Bacon?”

“Are you trying to make up for the ridiculous things you said to me?”

“The truth? No, I'm not. I wanted to do something nice for nice sake. I stand by my opinions about Emma, and you will be applying to college out of state.”

Regina slapped her book down on her chest and looked at her mother defiantly.

“You want to go to summer school and not Riding Camp, fine, I have let that go. But this is your senior year. You must focus on your future, which, preferably, will not contain Emma.” Cora left her room at that.

Regina flung the book at the door. She wasn’t hungry anymore. Her mother just had to keep throwing in her face that when she went to college, Emma would not be there. Her mother was now forcing her to apply out of state. Even though Emma wasn’t attending college, at least if both stayed in town, she could see her every now and then. 

She pulled her phone out and texted Emma again. She wished Emma would just answer her. The longer she went without answering her, the more she heard her mother’s voice tell her “I told you so.” 

_Emma, we start summer school tomorrow._

Emma just got off the phone with Neal when she saw Regina’s text. She texted back:

_We got a gig! We finally got a gig! We have a chance to be a house band for the summer!_

Regina’s heart leapt, but then it sank. She was happy her band made some progress. This probably also meant she’d see even less and less of Emma over the summer; just see her at summer school. And how would this affect her studies. Regina groaned. She refrained from sharing her thoughts with Emma. 

_I am happy for you! Tell me more about it._

\-------

Emma did not have a hair-of-the-dog, although Neal offered. Instead, she made herself a fix-it tonic she found on the internet and it actually made her feel a bit better. She sucked down water the rest of the time. She had ear plugs at practice, and figured she would need to wear them at the gig later too. Drumming and having a hang-over was the physically hardest thing she had ever done. But she was not off. Neal never had to tell her to keep up; and if he wanted something changed, she knew exactly what to do, hangover be damned. 

Regina was really happy for her. Emma asked if she could come to the show, even though she knew the answer. Even though they had not been talking the last few days, the first gig was a landmark, and she wanted Regina there. Emma even suggested to bring her mom, but that was a hard pass for Mrs. Mills. 

This gig was going to be hard—she had her first day of summer school the next day. Sleep would be nice, but she had to do what she had to do; she wasn’t going to give up this opportunity. 

The Eagle’s Club was filled with a bunch of locals who were a much older clientele. It was a private club, but because they served alcohol, minors were not allowed. Emma and the lead guitarist, Alice, were the only minors in the band. Neal was 22. It was Neal’s uncle who was President of the Eagle’s Club, so he made an exception. Besides, the local Sheriff was a member, and would be present; he would see to it that there wasn’t underage drinking would occur. Honestly, nobody needed to worry about Emma or Alice sneaking drinks. Neither of them were like that. In fact, Alice didn’t care for drinking. Her thing was occasionally dropping acid or mushrooms, on her own time, and with her girlfriend, Robin. 

As the band met in the back to bring in their gear, Neal pulled Emma aside and offered her a flask, “Need to take the edge off?” 

Emma made an over exaggerated gagging sound. “No, I am good. There will be no rematch, because I am never doing that again.” 

“But it was so much fun! I’ve never had any girl out drink me,” Neal said as he slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her in tight. 

Emma sank into his embrace. “Yeah, well, I’ll just have to be only somewhat fun from now on. You don’t know what it's like to drum and have a hang-over. You just stand there with your bass, looking pretty.” 

Neal laughed, “Is that so?”

Emma reached up and ran her hand down his scruffy beard. She tugged at his chin hairs, “Maybe not this part. Clean it up, Cassidy, and look presentable. We have to make an impression.” She shoved off of him and took her bass drum inside.

Neal watched her go inside as he took a swig from his flask. 

\-------

Just as if it were a normal school year, Emma and Regina rode their bikes to school. The only difference was Regina met Emma at her house; she didn’t want Emma around her mother right now. 

Regina texted Emma and waited outside instead of going in. Regina hasn’t been there since she left that day; she now felt unwelcomed. Emma promptly came out, carrying an extra bag. 

“Congratulations on becoming the house band at the Eagle’s Club!” Regina said immediately, not knowing what to expect after their “break.”

“Yeah, isn’t that great! A regular place to play all summer. Dreams can come true.” Emma mounted her bike and they kicked off down the street. 

Emma didn’t seem any different, she thought, so she was going to leave her worry behind and pretend as if nothing happened.

When Emma saw the school, she realized how unprepared she was to see the campus again. School had ended on a shitty note. She had pushed away the memory of her dad leaving, and it hit her all over again, which will turn into self loathing at some point because she gave a damn. And she was going to do her best to pretend that she didn't spend the last several days avoiding Regina, but the guilt was there. Regina did get her out of her funk, but was she really “cured” or was she just avoiding. It was much easier for her to throw herself into her music instead of brood.

But now there was summer school. 

Emma and Regina park their bikes and make their way into campus. 

“Ugh. I’m not fucking ready for this,” Emma dug around that second bag she brought and pulled out a tumbler. “Here, for you. Some smoothie tonic I found on the internet. It’s actually quite good. Supposed to give your brain a boost.”

“This is so unlike you. I mean, fixing breakfast, a healthy one at that.”

“Yeah, well, I had a hang-over yesterday and it helped. And I’m a little tired today, so I suppose it couldn’t hurt. Wanted you to try it.” 

Regina glared at her, “Seriously, a hang-over?” 

“Shhhh, just drink your juice.” 

Their classes were right next to each other.

“Hey, we’re almost cell mates!” Emma chirped.

Regina laughed, “Get to class before the warden comes.” She shoved Emma into her room and walked into hers. When she found a seat, she took a sip of Emma’s juice. She quickly took a swig of her water and swallowed hard. She sniffed the concoction and looked at it in the tumbler. It was deep red, most likely beets, and she could smell lemon and ginger, but it was very heavy on the ginger. She still felt it burning down her throat.

At break, Emma asked “Did you finish your juice?” 

“About that...did you finish yours?”

“Yeah, feel revived. Maybe better than coffee.”

Regina winced. “I can’t handle the ginger, sorry.” She gave the tumbler back to Emma. “Thanks though.” 

Emma looked a little disappointed. “Not a money maker? Can’t bottle it and make millions. Maybe it's because you never had a hang-over.”

Regina snorted. “No I haven’t. Why, should I? Tell me about how wonderful yours was.”

Emma tried, but she realized it was way too soon. She started to get ill.

Regina laughed. “Are you turning green?”

“No…” Emma snipped defensively. “Yes...I don’t wanna talk about it. I don’t recommend it.” 

As they were walking down the stairs to the yard, Emma thought she saw Lacy from a distance. Her eyes grew big. 

“What’s wrong?” Regina looked in the direction she was.

“What? Oh, um, nothing. Thought I saw someone we knew. Do you know who else was taking summer school?”

“Nope. This should be a pleasant surprise.”

“Maybe…”

“How is your teacher?”

“She isn’t from this school...she seems easy going. Maybe I’ll pass, who knows?” Emma said sadly. 

They sat under a tree, away from their usual lunch spot; that spot was taken over by some people they didn’t know.

Regina settled next to Emma. “You’ll pass. You just have to believe in yourself.”

Emma’s eyes swept the quad, keeping an eye out for Lacy. “I’ll pass because you will be on my ass. It’s why you’re here. You don’t have to be here.” 

Regina had her eyes on Emma. She still looked rather ill, and also sad. “I am here to support you. But taking a few extra classes won’t hurt my schedule either. It’s not all about you, Ms. Swan.” 

Emma looked at her, “Nice defence. You sure are adorable when you’re being sassy.” 

She took Regina’s chin between her fingers. Regina’s look did not match the sas she had just given her. She in fact looked nervous and was having a hard time looking her in the eyes. “Your eyes and eyelashes are gorgeous.” 

That got Regina to look at her. She blushed and smiled slightly. 

Emma leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips. “We have to get back to class.” 

Emma stood up and put her hand out to help Regina up. On their way up to their class, Emma saw Lacy in a distance, and she didn’t seem happy.


	3. Obstruction

“Is your brother home?” Emma asked Lacy while standing outside her side door. She was sure that Neal wasn’t home, because he didn’t call a rehearsal, but it was late enough that he could have come home early.

“Nope,” Lacy said with a finality in her voice that indicated she was not going to offer more information. 

“Then can I come in? We need to talk.”

Lacy gave her a hard stare before stepping aside and letting her in.

Emma stood in the kitchen, not looking to make herself comfortable in case this went bad. Emma picked up on her lack of communication and warmth towards her. “I saw you in summer school. Didn’t know you were attending.” 

“Did you?” Lacy said coldly. “Why didn’t you come say hi?”

“I didn’t really see you until after break was over. Then after school, I didn’t see you at all.” 

“I understand. Too busy with Regina. Why is she there, anyway? Got a B in English and has to get an A?” Lacy said with sass as she closed the door with force behind her. She brushed past Emma walking to the living room. 

Emma followed her and sat next to her. “So, you don’t like Regina?”

Lacy gave her a look and rolled her eyes. 

“That’s not an answer. What’s your deal?” 

“You’re always with her.” 

“And? I can’t have friends?”

“She’s more than your friend. I’ve seen the way she looks at you.”

“That’s none of your concern.” 

Lacy turned to Emma, throwing her arms around her neck. “But it is. I want you for myself.” She pulled Emma in for a kiss. Emma held back.

“Wait, Lacy. I like that we are having fun, but I honestly don’t see us going anywhere more than a summer thing.” 

Lacy pulled away from her. “You don’t like me?” 

Emma cut to the chase. “Are you looking for a girlfriend?”

Lacy thought for a moment. “I don’t know. I just find you attractive.” 

“When you say you want me for yourself, what does that mean? Exclusive? Because I know that there are guys and girls you see, some on the regular. I’m not the only one.” 

Lacy narrowed her eyes at her. “Are you judging me?” 

“No! But the way you are coming onto me sounds like some exclusive shit, and I know it’s BS and it’s not what I want. I just want honesty.” 

Lacy removed her arms from Emma’s neck. “You’re not the only one. And probably not the last,” Lacy gave a little shrug. “I like sex. I am a whore.” 

Emma winced at her use of the word “whore”. “Jesus, Lacy, women can like sex. Don’t call yourself that. And fuck anyone who thinks that.”

“Neal,” Lacy said, a little sad.

“Who?” Emma heard her response, but she was a little taken back that she said her brother said this about her.

“Neal. He calls me that sometimes. Sometimes it's in fun, sometimes it’s in anger; especially if I sleep with one of his friends. He’s a protective big brother.” 

“Wow. That’s uncalled for. He’s a whore himself!”

Lacy laughed. “I know.”

Emma paused, wondering if she knew about her and Neal, but she figured she would have said something by now. “Does he know we have?” 

“No. But he got mad at me about the other day when I sat in your lap.” Lacy threw her legs over Emma’s and she giggled. 

Emma got goosebumps. She placed her hand on her legs. “I see. Ok, well, if you want to continue to play around, I am down for it. We play it cool at school and at practice, ok? Best if Neal doesn’t know.”

“Why at school?” Lacy pouted. 

“Don’t you wanna search out new people? If we are together too much, it might blow your chances, don’t you think?” Emma started to caress Lacy’s legs. “And I’m not going to stop hanging around Regina, especially if you don’t like her.”

Lacy made a face. 

“Non-negotiable. Regina is helping me with school. Let’s just keep things like if it were a regular school year. As for you and I, I will come over when I can and when Neal isn’t here, ok?” 

“Like now?” Lacy pulled Emma in and kissed her. 

Emma slid her hand up her leg, “I like these shorts.” 

Lacy hummed as she kissed Emma and pulled her down on top of her. 

Emma’s last rational thought was crisis averted.

\---

Lacy abided by keeping her distance at school. On occasion she would be a brat and come talk to Emma. Regina tried to be polite, but Lacy was rude to her. Emma would call her out on the spot, then Lacy would then say it was just a joke. In no time, Regina started to have comebacks for Lacy’s “jokes,” and they started to develop a frenemies banter. Regina wasn’t completely clueless; she guessed that she liked Emma, but that was the limit of her imagination. She wasn’t going to fight Lacy–best to keep enemies close. 

Emma and Regina slipped into a daily routine. It was the only way to handle summer school. Regina was right; the first two weeks were brutal. Emma tried not to become overwhelmed. But most of this second week she had ranting fits and anxiety.

“The teacher fucking hates me! I know it!” Emma screamed as she pounded her head on her book.

“Shhhhhh, not so loud. They’re gonna kick us out of the library,” Regina scolded her.

“What difference does it make? Teacher hates me, I don’t get this stupid crap. This was a mistake.” Emma flung her pencil at the book, and it ricocheted onto the floor.

“It’s a mistake if you keep focusing on the negative parts, and losing pencils. Who cares if your teacher doesn’t like you? You have to do the work.”

“We have a test tomorrow. It seems like we are always taking fucking quizzes and tests. It’s the second week of school. I’m gonna die.” Emma ran her fingers through her hair and pulled as she closed her eyes tightly and made a low grunting sound. “How hard do I have to pull on my hair to rip it out. I’d rather do that than stats.”

“You’re exaggerating, Emma. All the tests and quizzes you have taken, you have done well.”

“Oh my god, what are you talking about? I have barely passed!”

“Passing is all you need. Keep doing that.” 

“Easy for you to say. You are smart, you freaking remember stats and passed! Who does that? Who cares? You do that with every class, which translates into options for your future. What do I have, tell me?” She looked at Regina waiting for an answer. 

“This is about you Emma. You know how gifted you are with music.”

Emma paused and looked at her. She pursed her lips and sighed. 

“You know what I have? Another energy drink. Music will affect the rest of my life, not this garbage.” 

“Exactly. You just need this to graduate and do what you were born to do.”

“What I was born to do?” Emma scoffed. “You seriously think so?” 

Regina nodded. “Yes. Ever since I saw you play, I sense something in you when it comes to your musical ability.”

Emma opened her drink under the table, in an attempt to be quiet, but the crack open reverberated in the quiet library. Regina lipped to her “OMG!” 

Emma’s phone buzzed. She looked at it and groaned. “Fucking bum.”

“What?”

“That guy from my class isn’t coming to study. Ugh. Asshole.” 

“Ok, well, you have the practice test. Let’s just go over that and see how we do.”

“Can we do it at your house? I’m sick of coming to the library. Aren’t you over not letting Cora and me be in the same room?” 

Regina had been keeping Emma away since Cora just seemed to be on an Emma-hating streak. Although this week Cora kept telling Regina that they didn’t have to go to the library, they could study there and she wouldn’t bother them; but Regina just didn’t feel comfortable yet. She did miss Emma at her house. 

Regina sighed. “Ok. We can go.”

“Great. And for your information, I can handle my own battles with your mom.”

“She isn’t going to say anything to you bad. And it’s not that you haven’t been welcomed at the house. It’s me. It will be fine.”

They biked to Regina’s, making a stop at the convenience store for snacks, and energy drinks for Emma. 

The practice test made Emma stress out and doubt her ability to pass this test. Regina helped her with it, and she tried to concentrate, but she couldn’t. She picked at a cuticle from the stress and made it bleed. She put on a bandaid before Regina was able to see, although Regina did ask about the bandaid. Paper cut Emma explained. 

“I think you will do fine with the test tomorrow. You know how to use your calculator, you have the tables, and the questions will be the same, it’s just the variables that will change. You know the formulas, and they don't change. You will do fine.” 

Emma was skeptical, but there was no point in contradicting Regina. Maybe if she had faith in her, she should believe in herself too. 

“I was thinking about what you said earlier, about my music. I do love it. It’s all I have. I want to do something with it. And having a regular venue to play has made me love doing what I do. The crowd, they are nice, but they probably don’t get the music...you know, like love it. But that doesn’t matter, I love doing what I do. And someday others will appreciate what I do. I appreciate how you believe in me. And when I become famous, I won’t forget you.” Emma gave Regina a wink.

Regina smiled and slightly blushed. “I think that you should try and create a YouTube page for your band. Start marketing yourselves. Especially if Neal is looking for other venues?”

“He is. You’re right. I’ll talk to them about that later. Getting other gigs are hard with Alice and me being underage. Most places to play are bars. Alice will turn 18 just before school starts, but I won’t until October. I told him to lie. If we are there long enough to play and then leave, it should be ok.” 

Regina looked like she didn’t like that plan. But said nothing. Emma wanted to ask her what she was thinking but refrained. She cracked open another energy drink. 

“Another, seriously? Will you sleep tonight? You got a test tomorrow.” Regina reached for the can.

Emma pulled it away in time. “I have practice tonight. I’ll be fine. If I don’t sleep, I don’t sleep.” She started gathering her things. “I gotta go, speaking of practice.”

“Oh,” Regina said with disappointment. “You sure you don't have time for dinner? Simple. Beef franks, tater tots…” 

“Tater tots. Such a sexy word coming from your lips,” Emma came up to Regina and gave her a tender kiss. “But I have to go.” 

Emma had gotten into the habit of giving her pecks here and there. They had not been intimate with each other in a few weeks, but Emma kept kissing her. Regina lived for those bits, but they confused and bothered her more so lately. Regina watched Emma blaze out her door. 

It was weighing on Regina that Emma was being so carefree in kissing her often. They had not been intimate like that first week after school was over, but of course they didn’t talk about it. They never talked about it. Usually it happened once, and it was over, and they moved on...until the next time, whenever that was. Regina left the ball in Emma’s court, because she was the one who was, what, braver than her? She could say no, but she didn’t want to. 

She fixed herself the bag of tater tots, skipped the franks, and threw herself into her creative writing story that was due tomorrow.

\-----

“I got great news,” Neal said with his arms outstretched looking at Alice and Emma with excitement.

Alice and Emma looked at each other with curious looks, and then back at Neal.

“Aren’t you gonna guess?” Neal questioned.

“Aren’t you gonna just tell us?” Emma retorted. 

Neal ignored her, and pointed. “You, Alice, play along…”

She strummed out some minor chords, “You’re pregnant?” 

Neal squinted at her, “No, it’s about the band...I got us another gig!”

“No shit!” Both Alice and Emma exclaimed.

“Yeah, this Saturday. The owner of that Mexican Cantina restaurant, Jose Miguelitos, he has bands play on Saturday night and…”

Emma interrupted, “Hold up...doesn’t that place turn into a dance club at night?”

“Ah-ha, I asked about that. Saturdays he has turned over to his Morrisey-loving son, so he books rockabilly bands...”

“...we aren’t rockabilly,” Alice interjected.

“Look, we are in, we are booked. I provided his son some of our songs, and he thinks we will work since we are a little more on the punk end, and we'll go on first.”

Alice and Emma looked at each other with skepticism. 

“Common! We gotta take what we can. I’m working with minors here.” 

“Yeah you are, you perv,” Alice threw at him, grinning. 

“Jokes on you,” Emma said as she played “bad dum tss” on her drums. 

Neal looked up and shook his head, “I’m the gracious, suffering one here. Don’t see you hustling for gigs. We are gonna give it a try. If they hate us, they hate us.” He picked up his beer. 

Alice and Emma nodded at each other.

“This will be an experience,” Emma said. “Hey, I got a couple of new songs. Should we work on them now, or later?”

Neal spoke up. “I was thinking we tweak the set we have now, maybe figure out where we can be a little edgier in certain songs. We've toned things down at the Eagle’s.”

“We take a lot of requests for their kind of music,” Alice said.

“And we are lucky we are so talented and well versed to know what they are requesting. You complaining, Alice?” Neal asked.

“Nope, just making a point. I’m down for modifying our set.”

“Yeah, let’s give that a try,” Emma replied.

“And if we have time after, Emma, we can work on those new songs,hum?” He looked at Emma straight in the eye. 

She knew that look and what he wanted. But she was unclear what she wanted other than really wanting to work on some new songs. She did have that test tomorrow, but she had so many energy drinks, she could probably pull an all-nighter if she had to. Within a split second, she said, “Sure.” 

Alice caught the looks. She wasn't stupid. She turned away to change the settings on her amp. She didn't like the inner-involvement for the band’s sake, and she knew Emma could do better. 

\----

It’s nearly three when Emma gets home. She still found herself wired. Music-making was productive. Relations with Neal were not exactly productive; Lacy was home, and although she was asleep, it was all very uncomfortable. What did she get herself into? 

She took her acoustic guitar and sat on her bed, focusing on the songs she just worked on. Slowly, it started leading to a new song, and then another. It excited her, and she kept working on them until it was dawn. 

Her productivity had her hyped. She felt really good about herself. She felt the need for a shower. A few moments later there was a knock at her door.

“Hunny, that’s you?” Mary Margaret asked softly. 

“Of course, who else?” Emma rang out. It had been days since she spoke to her mom. Before thinking, she blurted out, “Mom, you want breakfast? I can make something for us before I leave.”

Her mom came in. “Sure. You sure are chipper right now.”

“Yeah, I am.” 

Emma opened the curtain to acknowledge her mom face to face, then saw her sitting on the toilet. 

“Don’t flush!” Emma exclaimed.

“I’m not…” Mary Margaret yawned. “I had to pee. Sorry. How is summer school?”

“I didn’t know you knew I was in school,” Emma said, matter of factly.

“I know what you are up to, I’m your mother!” 

“I got a test today. Was dreading it yesterday, but I think I will do alright!” Emma told her. 

“Regina is an excellent tutor, and friend, and…” Mary Margaret trailed off. 

Emma turned off the water, came out of the shower, and grabbed her towel. She looked at her mother, still on the toilet. 

“You gonna finish that sentence?” Emma asked, surprising herself that she had yet to become annoyed with her mom.

Mary Margaret averted her eyes, giving her daughter privacy as she toweled off. She shrugged, “You two are just very close. It would be nice if you had something special. Like your father and I. That is all.”

Emma didn’t know how to take what her mother said. It was filled with affirmation, yet a comparison that made her irate. She wanted to yell at her, tell her that her relationship was a joke and nothing like she and Regina, but Emma was feeling too good to become ugly. She let it slide, and deflected with humor. “Mom, are you taking a poo and talking with me?” 

“Nonono! Hahaha. I dunno. I forgot where I was sitting as I was spending time with you,” she said. She wiped, got up, and went to the sink to wash her hands. 

Emma loved her mom, and sometimes she liked her. Right now, this was such a rare moment that she was going to roll with it. She wrapped herself in her towel, and kissed her mom on the cheek. “Wash up. I’m gonna get dressed and make eggs and sausage, k?” 

Her mom nodded, hugged her, and kissed her back, “That will be nice. Can I get toast too?”

Emma smiled, “You got it! I'll even butter it!”

\------

Emma fixed Regina an egg and cheese sandwich and gave it to her when they got to school. 

“Breakfast again!” Regina exclaimed. 

“Thought I’d make up for that smoothie tonic,” Emma smiled. 

Regina liked it when Emma did little extra things like this for her. She smiled and held it in her hands like the most precious thing. “Are you ready for your test?”

“Sure am!” Emma said.

“You being sarcastic?”

“No, just feeling it this morning,” Emma said as she pulled out an energy drink from her bag. Regina just rolled her eyes.

They arrived at their classrooms. Emma asked Regina, “Can I have a good luck kiss?”

Regina was caught off guard by the request. “Um, sure…”

She was unable to prepare herself; Emma swooped in and planted a kiss on her before she knew it. Emma smiled at her. “Thank you. See you later.” 

\----

Emma felt good about her test even after she took it. She wasn’t sure what was going on with her optimism, but she was going with it. She even suggested to Regina that they spend Friday afternoon working on weekend homework. That, and she wanted to spend time with Regina. They had not spent time together in a couple of weeks, and in the back of Emma’s head she felt it was her fault, but she pushed that thought out of the way. She even convinced Neal to forego band practice that night since they would practice all day Saturday for the gig that night. They would still be playing at the Eagle’s the next night too.

In the evening, Emma and Regina watched movies they both loved back to back. Emma had so much energy still, but close to midnight, she started to crash. She fell asleep leaning on Regina on the couch. Regina let her sleep for a while until she could no longer stay awake. Her mother was still up roaming the house, but she left them alone most of the afternoon. When it became dark, the only thing Cora said to Regina privately was that if Emma was gonna stay later, she didn’t mind if she spent the night. Regina was glad to hear that from her. She hoped it meant she had laid off her soapbox about Emma. 

Regina tapped Emma on the cheek, “Emma, wanna go to bed?” 

She nodded without opening her eyes. Regina got up and pulled her arm. Emma got up and inhaled deeply. “I can go home.”

“No, you’re staying. Come on.” She took her hand in her hers and led her to her bedroom. They fell into bed and passed out.

Emma woke up abruptly, feeling panic, and looking around the room. She had no idea where she was, but when she felt hair tickling her nose, and the faint smell of Regina’s shampoo; she remembered where she was. She was spooning Regina. Her senses began to calm and she pulled Regina in tighter to her, and nuzzled her face in the back of her neck. She was exactly where she loved to be; her mind went even further, telling her that Regina is her love, her happiness, and everything. Of all others she has been with, none compare to Regina–and she was basing that on just the little and infrequent times they were intimate. Why didn’t she just make Regina her girlfriend? Then her negative voice spoke up– _ because you don't deserve her; you can’t possibly have happiness like that _ . 

Emma let her grip on Regina go, and she rolled to her back. She wanted to cry. 

Regina turned around to face her. “What’s wrong? Why did you let go?” 

Emma was about to let herself cry, but she had to suck her emotions back in. She shook her head, “Nothing. I think I had a bad dream. I’m sorry if I woke you.”

“No, I was awake,” Regina came close to her face, smiling at her. She caressed her cheek and whispered. “You ok? Is the dream still lingering?”

Emma nodded and looked at her, “Yes, but it will fade.” 

Regina continued to stroke her cheek and push her hair back. Emma looked at her as she did. When their eyes locked, Regina bent down and kissed her. Emma returned her kiss softly, but it soon became heated. Emma slipped her hand under her shirt and cupped her breasts, pinching her nipples; Regina’s breath hitched. Regina whispered to do it again. Emma became ignited with want but thought better of ripping her clothes off. Regina wasn’t just a fuck. She pinched her nipple again, and Regina swang a leg over her, pulling their centers closer together. Regina took Emma’s hand and put it down her shorts. Regina had never been this aggressive with her before. She gently swiped two fingers between her legs, and what she found there made Emma groan and feel out of control. She wanted all of her, but they had never taken things that far, and she realized that it wasn’t fair to go there yet. Regina took Emma’s nipple in her mouth through her tank and pressed her tongue against it while holding it in her teeth. Emma couldn’t control herself anymore, so she jumped out of bed.

“Emma! Where are you going? Don't leave!” Regina said desperately. 

Emma paced the room, trying to shake off her emotions. 

“Do you want to talk about this?” Asked Regina. 

Emma paused. Talk about this? Talking about things made it real. This happiness in Regina, she would have to steal without notice, because if the Universe didn’t know she had it, maybe it wouldn't try and take it away from her. She teared up as she turned to Regina, “I can’t.”

Regina got out of bed and stopped her pacing. “Why can’t you?” She got Emma to look at her by turning her by her shoulders. “Look at me, please? What are we doing?” 

It took a moment, but Emma looked at her, eyes filled with tears. “I don’t want to fuck this up,” she said in a choked out whisper.

Regina wanted to cry too. She didn’t like to see Emma looking hurt, and Regina panicked that she did something to her. “I’m sorry, what did I do? I didn’t mean…”

Emma shook her head. “You did nothing wrong. You can’t, you don’t.” Emma felt her eyes burn as she tried to hold back her tears. “I don’t want to ruin us. I’m sorry. I want you, but I can’t do this to us.” 

Regina couldn’t believe what she was hearing, nor did she want to accept it. Emma was saying things about her, about their friendship that she always thought too:  _ Don’t ruin the friendship by crossing the line. Don’t want more than what Emma gives you. You must always be there for her. _ Regina, not fully certain if that is what Emma was trying to tell her blurted out, “I don’t either.” 

Emma fell into her, embracing her tightly. “You’re my friend. You mean everything to me. But if I love you more than that, you’ll get taken away.” 

“I’m not going anywhere. You mean everything to me too. I’m sorry if I was too forward in what I did…”

“You weren’t. I just wasn’t expecting that.”

“I have missed you. Things between us were happening regularly, and I missed that. I’m sorry, I have been thinking about you a lot in ways that cross the line of our friendship,” Regina said bashfully as Emma lets her go to look at her.

Emma wipes her tears and chuckles, “I think we kinda crossed the line a while ago.” 

“Yes, but we never talked about it. And lately, the frequency is more than usual, and it’s gotten in my head that you might want more, and I do too, but we never talk about things. Maybe I am wrong?” 

Emma looked at her surprised, “No you are not wrong. I have always wanted more, but I just didn’t know if you were on the same page. And it was easier to hide when it was just here and there,” Emma laughed nervously.

“Hide? You were the first to cross the line.” Regina teased.

“Yeah, I know but I don’t...I didn't want to talk about it.”

“Why? Why hide? From me? Or is it others?”

Emma grabbed Regina by the wrist and made her sit next to her in the bed. She shook her head fiercely, “It’s nothing like that. I’m not embarrassed by you or anything. What I mean by the hiding...i dunno...I feel like I need to keep you a secret, because of I dunno, I feel like if we speak about it, or label it, it will somehow disappear.”

“I get your fear–I have been waiting for this to all stop. But if you stopped, I would be hurt. Then we would have to talk about it...it’s gotten to the point where I can’t let it go unspoken anymore.” 

“Can I ask you a question?” Emma looked at Regina expectantly. Regina nodded for Emma to continue. “Why didn’t you ever initiate anything? I am the one who goes to you. Why didn’t you come to me, I mean, before tonight?”

“I, well, I guess...I never had the courage to. I don’t know why I left it up to you. Scared you would reject me if I tired? I let you control the situation. It was easier that way.” 

“But I wasn’t forcing myself on you?”

“Never, Emma! I’ve alway want you, I’m just scared of my own feelings, scared that they were too much and I’d push you away, or mess our friendship up somehow.” Regina put her hands over her face, feeling foolish and embarrassed at saying this stuff out loud; the same thoughts she wrote over and over again in her diaries. 

They didn’t say anything to each other for a long moment. Emma was surprised to hear that Regina felt a lot like her in many ways. Emma finally spoke up. “So now what?”

Regina found it hard to find the words to say. Any thoughts she had she was too scared they’d sound stupid the moment they came out of her mouth. “I need to stop being scared.” She gave out a small laugh. 

“Don’t be. I’m not going anywhere, Regina. Are you going anywhere?”

Regina shook her head and looked at Emma with all the love she could. She wanted to say something, but she felt as though she might break. 

Emma reached up and cupped her cheek. “I’ve been more affectionate because I want you in ways I cannot even put in words. That scares me too.”

“So we are going to keep going, scared as we are?” Regina joked.

“I want to.”

“You’re not afraid we will mess up our friendship?”

Emma smiled at her. “Don't they say that it's better to be friends first?”

Regina looked down and smiled. “Want to know a secret? I think I have known from the moment I saw you.”

“Ew. Braces and that lame wannabe skater look.”

“And the filthy baseball cap. Yes.” 

They laughed. 

Emma said, “I really don’t deserve you.” 

“Shut up. You do, and I wanna show you that you do.” 

Regina found it in her to initiate, and she pounced on Emma. Emma laughed as she watched Regina mount her. She looked up at Regina and she somehow looked different. For all the talk of fear, she looked fearless as they stared into one another’s eyes. A wicked grin crossed Regina’s face as Emma ran her hands up and down Regina’s thighs around her. This was it. They were going to become each other’s one and only. The thought frightened Emma to want something, someone so much, it was overwhelming. But Regina bent down and kissed her, and she felt everything in that kiss. It washed away her fear, and she sank into Regina’s lips.


	4. This Dream

Emma and Regina would have slept in if it weren’t for Emma’s phone ringing non-stop. They spent most of the early morning exploring each other and reveling in their new found relationship; they just fell asleep it seemed. 

Emma stumbled out of bed and searched for her phone, lost somewhere under the bed. “Hello?” 

“Emma, where are you?” Neal said, sounding a little annoyed.

Emma looked at her phone, nearly 2:00 p.m. “Oops. Lost track of time. I’ll meet you at your house soon.” 

Neal grunted and hung up. 

Emma flopped back into bed and found Regina’s body under the sheets and curled into her. “Don’t make me go. I wanna stay here with you.” 

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma tight. “You don’t have to beg. I’ll make you stay and hold onto you forever.” 

Emma found the crook of her neck and nuzzled into her as tightly as she could. Regina laughed, “That tickles.” Regina let her loose. “Stop that tickles.” 

“Noooo, don’t go,” Emma chuckled. She kept going for Regina’s neck as Regina screamed and giggled. Eventually Emma started to laugh and stopped. “You’re so ticklish.”

“I’m not that bad…” Regina caught her breath and climbed on top of Emma. “My turn to nuzzle you…” Her hand slipped between Emma’s legs. “...and feel you.” Emma groaned and parted her legs, giving into Regina wordlessly. Regina started to nip at her neck. Emma found Regina’s center too and the two of them went at each other as if they never touched each other before. 

Emma’s phone rang again several more times as they made love. She ignored the calls. She didn’t care, they could wait. 

There was a knock at Regina’s door. 

“Regina, dear, are you still asleep? Did Emma stay? Should I make you brunch?” Cora called out.

The girls froze, smiling at one another and trying not to laugh. Regina tried to sound sleepy, not breathless. “Yes, we are just waking up...ummm…watched a lot of movies all night long…” Emma giggled as she ran her hand across her ass and pinched it. Regina slapped her hand over her mouth, muffling her squeal. She turned around sharply to Emma and mouthed for her to stop. Regina then turned around and pinned Emma to the bed and dipped down and took her nipple in her mouth and licked and sucked at it aggressively as Cora said, “So, you want bruch?” 

Emma tried hard not to make any sound, her mouth open and gasping for air. She bit the bottom of her lip and panted as Regina’s tongue on her nipple made her feel that down to her clit. Regina gently pulled back, her nipple between her teeth, and then let go. She stared at Emma with a wicked grin. “I’ll eat, Emma has to go. We will be out in a second.” 

“You took too long to answer your mom you know. I’m sure she suspects.” Emma said. 

Regina shrugged, still looking self satisfied. 

“And to think a few weeks ago, you didn’t want to do half of this with my mother awake in the house.” 

“That was different.”

“How?”

“Just…”

“Just not true.” 

Regina got a smug look. “I’m a different woman now.”

Emma snorted. “Is that so?” 

Emma got out of bed and started to rummage for her clothes. Regina was sad to see her doing that, signaling that she had to go, but she knew Emma had to leave. She got up too and found her pajamas. 

“I’m sorry about that day. I know I freaked out, and I guess it was stupid of me to,” Regina said.

“It hurt my feelings, if I am being honest. That you left me like that.”

Regina looked at Emma. “That is the first time you ever said that to me.”

“What?”

“That I hurt you.”

Emma felt exposed, but she tried to stay open, “Yeah, well…” She was half dressed. She had her socks and shirt in one hand, and was looking for her bra. 

Regina spotted it, got it, and gave it to her. She embraced Emma. “I mean, I know I hurt you sometimes...it’s why you run away, and don’t talk to me for days. But when you’re ready, you come back as if nothing happened. But I like to know what I did or talk about it?”

Emma held Regina back. She knew Regina was right. She was being called out; she dealt with things by avoiding. Removing herself from conflict between her and Regina was her way of avoiding any further communication that would have to talk about her feelings. Feelings for Emma were overrated. But Regina was letting her know it was shitty. “Lemme guess, you’re trying to tell me I need to communicate more?”

Regina pulled away and looked at her, “Yes. If we are going to continue this, yes, we need to communicate.” 

Emma felt her stomach turn. But she looked at Regina’s pleading eyes. She had no regrets that they had leveled up beyond friends now. She nodded, “I know. Ok. You’re right. I’ll do better. We are different now. You’re still ok with this, right?”

“Yes,” Regina looked down and blushed. 

Emma got a wide grin across her face, “So, do I get to call you ‘girlfriend’ now?” The turning in Emma’s stomach now felt like pleasant butterflies at the sound of that word. 

Regina got redder. She lifted her eyes up to Emma, smiling so broadly. “Yes. I like the sound of that.” She took Emma’s hand and held it to her chest. She looked up at Emma, “Girlfriend…”

They let the word hang in the air between them as they looked at one another, smiling and feeling gitty. Emma stepped up to Regina and leaned in to kiss her softly, pouring all her feelings and thoughts of the night before into the kiss. 

\------

Cora didn’t ask any questions, but Regina felt as though she was looking at them differently as Regina said goodbye to Emma at the front door. She detected a small grin in her daughter, and Emma avoided eye contact. 

“Late night?” 

“Huh? Yeah...we watched a lot of TV. What’s for breakfast?” 

“Dinner, at this point. It’s nearly 4.” 

“Oh, so it is,” Regina said softly as she went into the fridge for orange juice. 

Cora had been eyeing them suspiciously; it was no imagination of Regina’s. If the girls had done something to make their bond stronger, Cora dreaded the thought. Her hopes of getting Regina away from Emma would be more difficult that she imagined. Nevertheless, she restrained from asking anything, or insinuating anything, because it would only flair her daughter’s temper. She wasn’t looking to make her angry; she was hoping to guide her from mistakes. 

Regina came up behind her mother and put her head on her shoulder. It startled Cora. “What are you making?” 

“I’m making pico de gallo for some fish tacos.”

“Oh, can we put them on the grill outside? I have some reading and paper writing I’d like to do. And it’s nice and warm out.” 

“I suppose we can. You can prepare it–it needs to be cleaned. I can sit with you and read?”

“Yeah, that would be cool.” Regina gave her mom a kiss on the shoulder.

Cora sighed. Something definitely happened with them. Her eyes filled with tears. 

\---------

Emma went straight to Neal’s after Regina’s. It was just past four when she got there, and Neal was furious. 

“What the fuck, Emma? Where have you been?” Neal said to her as she walked in. 

Alice was strumming away at her guitar on a chair. She looked at Emma and then at Neal and rolled her eyes. 

“With Regina. Sorry, lost track of time.””

“At Regina’s doing what? We have a gig tonight, don’t you take this shit seriously?” 

“Chill out, dude. We don’t have to practice that much. Same set as Eagle’s so what’s the big deal?” Emma said as she put her things down and set herself behind the drums.

“I told you I wanted to tweak some of the songs to give them a better edge.” 

“And so you shall. What have you been doing with Alice? Nothing?” Emma inquired. 

Alice spoke up, “We’ve been practicing and tweaking. I think we got most of it...you know, talent and all. Honestly, Neal, Emma’s parts won’t change too much. She’s a good drummer…”

Neal looked at Alice to shut up. “We still need to hear how we sound together. Am I the only one that takes this seriously?” 

“No, you’re not. So stop bitching and show me what you two did so I can catch up.”

Neal looked at Emma with displeasure. But he took the neck of his bass, and looked over at Alice. “Let’s show her the last song we were working on…”

\-----

Jose Miguelitos went smooth, in spite of Emma being late to practice. They felt as if they were able to let go just a little to an audience who were more of their peers and expecting to rock. For being first to open, they got a good response. 

Because the gig was all ages, Alice and Emma were able to stay and mingle with the crowd a bit. They mostly stuck together and gawked at the devotion people had to being Rockabilly. Neal and his ego appeared to be in heaven–he was schmoozing hard with the owner’s son, who consequently had many girls around him.

“He better check I.D.s before he gets into bed with one of them…” Alice observed. 

“Don’t ask, don’t tell. It’s his motto.” 

“Gross.” Alice said, seeing what Emma’s reaction would be. It didn’t seem to phase her at all. 

“This is kinda nice being able to hang around after. I think our set went over well.”

Alice nodded. “Yeah, I’m surprised we were able to cross over. But I draw the line at getting sucked into this scene. So heteronormative. Blech.” 

Emma laughed. “Yeah, I don’t seem many queer. Do they discriminate?” 

“I dunno, but just look at all the makeup and cuteness the woman put into their image. If that doesn’t scream hetero, I don’t know what does.” 

“You’re not exactly butch…”

“But I’m exactly me. I’m not subscribing to an idealized gender factor based on the male ego.”

“Alice you crack me up. Let’s go conduct an interview. Ask some of these girls if they feel they have achieved ‘the ideal gender factor’.” 

Alice giggled, “Can you imagine the looks I’d get? Don’t get me wrong, some of them are cute, but I bet without that make up and clothes, they’d look like something else. Where is their confidence and identity then?”

“It’s their drag.”

“Ha! So it is! It’s hetero drag!”

Alice and Emma start to laugh hysterically.

They all stay most of the night. Neal, who has the van to transport all their equipment, including them, is much more intoxicated this night than other nights. It makes the girls concerned about their safety. They ask Neal over and over again if he is ok to drive; he says he is fine, but their observation of his behavior and speech says differently. He shares with them that they have been invited back the following Saturday. He is elated. The girls want to be too, but they keep their eyes on the road and Neal’s driving.

Neal drops Alice off first, as usual, because generally he wants alone time with Emma. Alice said to Emma before she left, “Hey, do you want to spend the night at my place?” 

Emma was caught off guard. She intended on breaking things off with Neal on the ride home. “Thanks, but I think we will be ok. It’s only a few more blocks.”

Alice eyed her, “You sure? It’s no problem.”

“She said no Alice,” Neal spoke up. 

“Fuck off Neal, not talking to you.” Alice said, looking at Emma and not Neal.

“Yeah, it’s cool. I’ll text you when I get home.”

Alice gave her an assortment of looks of worry and anger before finally getting out of the van. “Ok. Don’t forget.”

Neal didn’t wait for Alice to get in her house. He sped away. Emma looked at him, and she saw he looked angry. Maybe she should have gotten out of the car with Alice; but she was really eager to cut things off with Neal, now that she and Regina had made themselves official. She had never said anything to Neal about being bisexual. This might be an out of left field idea, especially if he was drunk. Now she was rethinking the whole situation.

Neal started to drive to his house. 

“Neal, I have to go home.”

He put his hand on her leg. “You can’t leave me like this.”

She pushed his hand away.

“Yeah, dude, not tonight. You’re drunk.”

“Fuck no, I am feeling good. The gig tonight was great! We got invited back...and…”

“It’s great. All of it. But I’m not sleeping with you drunk.”

“Who’s drunk?”

“You are.”

“Never stopped you before,” he laughs as he tries to touch her again.

“Stop,” she pushes his hand away. “That’s because I’ve been drunk too. I didn’t know any better.” 

“We aren’t always fucked up when we fuck.”

“No, but I like to be on the same page.”

“I would too. Be my girlfriend.”

“WHAT?”

“Yeah, be my girlfriend.”

Emma nervously laughs, “Um, no.”

“Why not? Some of the greatest bands in history have been couples...Fleetwood Mac, Sonic Youth, Whitestripes, Arcade Fire...Simon and Garfunkel,” Neal starts to laugh.

“Sorry, Neal. In that list of bands, we are just Simon and Garfunkle, or Lennon and McCartney.”

“They weren’t fucking.”

“And I don’t think we should be either. It has to stop.”

“But WHY?” Neal whines. “What is your deal?”

“Neal, it’s been fun. And that is all I wanted was fun; just sex. Sorry if you got feelings.”

Neal was silent for a moment. He made the correct turn toward her house. “Wow. Ok. So what, you were using me for the band?” 

“The band came together before we were fucking, Neal. Let’s keep things clear. Sex was sex, music is music.” 

“But we got involved.”

“And? Not like we play at being together. We play in a band. Outside the band, we talk band. Sometimes we sleep together. See, separate. Look, can we talk about this tomorrow. You’ve had too much too drink, and I don’t want to reason with you like this.”

Neal harden his face, and he kept driving. He said nothing more to her. When he arrived at her house, Emma got out of the car, and she barely closed the door before he drove off. She hoped he got home ok. She texted Alice that she was home. 

\-----

Emma really didn’t sleep much. What happened with Neal bothered her relentlessly. She kept playing the situation in her mind over and over again. She regretted nothing of what she told him. It was the truth. What made her upset was the way he acted about it. As if he was entitled to her because of what he had been doing for her. She asked for none of it; forming a band should have been no different than if he formed a band with some of his male friends. The sexism caught her off guard and infuriated her. She had no one to tell this too.

The morning had come, and she couldn’t settle down. She took a long shower, and that seemed to calm her a bit. It was nine. Regina should be up by now. Although she couldn’t tell her any of it, she would try to focus on the positive of what happened the night before. 

After a few hours, Emma felt better. She was in the middle of texting Regina when she received a text from Neal. He told her and Alice that there was no reason to practice and he would meet them at the Eagle’s. This made her angry all over again. She threw her phone and stomped to the kitchen for something to eat.

When she returned, there was a text from Alice:

_ So does that mean he isn’t picking us up? _

Emma re-read what he said. She texted Neal about that and he didn’t reply. She let Alice know. As Emma waited for Neal to respond, she became even angrier. Was this the way Neal was going to be because she refused to be his girlfriend? Did this jeopardize the band? Emma was beginning to feel screwed and upset the longer she waited. She also wondered what she would say to Regina if things when up shit creek–she couldn’t tell her the complete truth. Emma wanted answers. She would go see him in person. She had to get her bike anyway. 

She banged on the back door and Lacy answered. Emma internally groaned. She didn’t want an audience, but she was livid.

“Hey, Emma. Nice to see you here,” Lacy said happily while smacking some gum. 

Emma tried to keep her cool. “Hi, Lace. Is Neal up?”

“Dunno, don’t care,” Lacy turned around and called over a girl. “Have you met Grace?” 

A blonde girl with a faux-hawk, standing a few inches shorter than Lacy, came forward, giving Emma a whole lot of attitude. 

“Hey…” Emma said. 

“‘Sup,” Grace said. Lacy grabbed the girls’s arm and clung to her, beaming at Emma. 

Emma couldn’t help the look of annoyance on her face at Lacy’s display and intrusion to what she was really there for. Lacy noted her look, and gleefully interpreted it as jealousy. 

“I’m just looking to talk to Neal. Can I come inside and see if he is awake, or whatever?” She was not in the mood for Lacy’s games right now.

Lacy and Grace parted so that Emma could come in. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you had a gig last night?” Lacy whined as Emma made her way to Neal’s room. 

She stopped and turned to her, shurgging her shoulders, “Dunno. Thought maybe Neal would have mentioned it.”

“It was all ages. We could have gone. I love to watch you play.” 

Emma looked at Grace who’s demeanor hadn’t changed. “We are playing again next Saturday...so, yeah, that’s great, now you know, come on down.” Emma turned away before she lost her patience. “I’m gonna head to Neal’s room.”

But soon as Emma turned, Neal was coming from the hallway. He barely looked at Emma, passed her by, and went to the fridge for a beer. She felt her anger rise at his dismissing her, making it clear he was still upset. If he said nothing to her, she was going to say nothing back. She was angry, but she needed to keep the situation focused on the meaning of his text. With Lacy and Grace around, Emma refused to discuss what happened last night on the ride home. She patiently waited, and Neal continued to ignore her, downing his beer. She let the silence go for a minute more. Neal had not once looked at her; it was clear he was not interested in talking to her at all. She started to feel intrusive. She decided to speak first to control the situation. 

“I left my bike here. Picking it up. Got your text to meet you at the Eagle’s. What’s that supposed to mean? You’re not giving us a ride?”

Neal downed the beer and belched. “Yeah. Meet you and Alice there.” 

Emma wanted to yell and scream at him. She balled her hands up in fists and held her arms tight to her side, willing everything she had to control herself in front of Lacy. It was really pissing her off that she wouldn’t leave. “Fine,” she said through clenched teeth. “Will you at least bring my kit, and you have Alice’s stuff too?”

“Yeah, I got your equipment. That’s all I am worth to you anyway, right? I’m good enough for that,” Neal snarked out, keeping his back to Emma as he put the beer in the trash.

Emma heard a gasp from Lacy. If Lacy was trying to be funny at this moment, she better stop, because Emma was ready to make all hell break loose. “Don’t be stupid, Neal. It’s what  _ bandmates _ do.” That was the best that Emma could say without starting some words, or at worse, start yelling. She felt herself going hot, and getting tunnel vision. She bolted past Lucy and Grace and out of the house. 

“Nice to see you too, Emma, BYE!” Lacy yelled.

Emma got her bike and peddled out of there fast. She rode fast and hard for a while, her anger and tears fuling her ride to nowhere. She eventually stopped at the convenience store to catch her breath. She texted Alice confirming that Neal was not giving them a ride to the gig, but said he would take their gear. She didn’t know what she was gonna do about a ride for her and Alice, but then Alice texted back:

_ Robin said she will give us a ride. Told her about Neal being drunk, and she’d rather that we not ride with him anymore. Pick you up later, k? _

At least that little problem was solved, but she was still angry about Neal acting this way over her rejection. He was a big man-baby. Fuck this, she hated feeling angry, or letting him get to her. She took a deep breath and sucked in her anger. When she saw Neal, she would just pretend this never happened. She refused to apologize, or feed into his broken ego. 

It was still early in the day, she wasn’t going to let him ruin it. She had no practice, so maybe she could maybe hang out with Regina until she had to play. She texted her and let her know she had no band practice and what was she up to? Or perhaps she should nap? She hadn't really slept much in the last 48 hours. But she wasn’t tired, so she rode home as fast as she could to at least take a shower. 

Regina was more than happy to have her come over. They spent the afternoon together. Emma didn’t want to mention what happened with Neal or the ride situation just yet. Despite her best efforts, she was starting to feel like the whole situation was her fault, and she didn’t know how to tell Regina about any of it.

When it was time, she had Robin pick her up at Regina’s, claiming that Neal had to work right up to the time of the gig. 

\-------

Robin waited outside until the gig was finished. It was a “private club” and with Neal acting weird, they didn’t want to ask if it was ok if Robin came in. As it was, the club was already risking minors having them play there. Because they really weren’t supposed to be in there, they usually played their gig, and then cleared out of there ASAP, with Neal breaking down their gear and having the girls wait outside to help load the van; but this time Neal was a bit of a free agent. Unburdened by having to take the girls home, he had gone to the Eagle’s before the gig even started, and he was just as drunk as he was the night before by the time Alice and Emma arrived. They agreed not to talk to him or address him. They grabbed what was theirs from the van and set themselves up. Neal tried to help Emma with her drums, but Robin intervened outside, and started to carry part of Emma’s kit inside. Neal threw up his hands, didn’t say a word, and walked back in. 

Neal’s uncle approached Emma and asked her if she had another ride home. She confirmed with him yes and he walked off. 

The set was sloppy. Neal being more mouthy than usual to the audience; all obnoxious humor Neal spat to get attention. Emma was furious, but for the sake of the band she tried to remain professional and keep her distance from him. 

After the show, Emma loaded her kit back up into Neal’s car. He didn’t try to help this time, just continued to drink and make a show at the bar. If this was the way Neal was going to act from now on, pout and be a big baby, she didn’t want to depend on him for anything. In fact, this could destroy her band. Emma felt anxious at the thought of loosing something so important to her, more important that she even realized. 

On the way home, Alice ranted to Robin in the car about Neal being drunk, and how irritating his behavior was and obnoxious, and she didn’t know what the fuck was wrong with him. Emma kept silent. The feeling that she was having that this was all her fault was starting to become strong so she stayed quiet. But then she had an idea. “Don’t worry, I’ll figure this out,” Emma said.

“Whatcha mean you will? What is there to figure out? Time for another band? Honestly, Emma, it’s your songs. You don’t need him really, do you? Just how much does he bring?” Alice said.

That wasn’t the idea she had. She was thinking about how to save the band. But what Alice said was true: he didn’t write any songs from scratch, just helped her with arrangements here and there. He was the first person to ever do that for her. “Alice, maybe you can be my new co-writer then? How about you Robin? Wanna work on stuff together? We can jam together, we don’t have to be in a band like we are now, although it is nice…I don’t want to lose playing with people in any way.” 

“I am completely down for doing that!” Robin said. 

“I’d love to help you with your songs, Em,” Alice said. 

“Really? Yeah, I think we could work together way better. We don’t need him or his bullshit. We really don’t need to depend on him for anything! But Robin, I don’t want to have you shlep us around to our gigs. You have your own band, your own gigs, and that’s a lot. Neal snarked to me about being a roadie, so I need to handle my own drums. We need our own wheels.”

Alice turned to look at Emma in the back seat, “Sure, but who’s wheels?” 

“My mom’s got a minivan and she barely drives it, let alone is conscious half the time. Ain’t a rock van, but it will do.”

“Nice!” Alice said approvingly. 

Emma had a new mission that week. She was gonna start driving her mom’s car.

\------

“You don’t have a license!” Regina scolded Emma.

“I’m gonna get one,” Emma said, sitting behind the wheel of her mother’s blue Odyssey van. “Get in, don’t waste gas!” 

“When you said you had a surprise, this isn’t what I was expecting…” Regina said. “I’m not driving with you without a license, or a permit.” 

Emma groaned, “Come on! I promise I am not terrible. It’s just a short drive to school. No biggie. You can tell me what to do.”

“As if I know how to drive…”

“You know everything. Come on! Please!!! I registered for a permit last night on line, I’ve got an appointment this Thursday afternoon. You can help me study and all that crap if you want. I got this, don’t worry.” 

Regina peered at her, wondering if she was bullshitting her to shut her up. 

Emma smiled at her. “It’s gonna be a hot day, and look...” Emma turned on the air conditioning and fixed the vents to hit her face. Her blonde hair started to whip around. “Powerful AC! We can live in this for the rest of the day, and plenty of room in the back for you know what…” Emma flashed her a smile.

Regina shook her head. Her girlfriend was ridiculous. But it was what she loved about her. She hesitated getting in the car, because if anything happened, her mother would kill her if she wasn’t already dead. But she had to admit, everything about not having to ride a bike around in the summer sounded alluring. Regina started to walk to the passenger seat. “Ok, but I am going to make you study your ass off so you pass, and you better, by goddess, drive the speed limit. And I am going to count how long you stop at the stop sign, and make sure you use your signals.” Regina shut the door. “Are you sure you wanna drive with me?”

“I couldn’t have a better road dog.” Emma leaned over and kissed Regina. “And I can’t wait to get you in the back of the van.” 

Regina giggled as she slapped her shoulder. “Ok, lemme look both ways as you back out. You too. Hope you fixed your mirrors…” 

They made it to school safely; all 3.5 miles. But even though biking there was longer, the ten minutes it took to drive felt like an eternity to Regina. She was scared, but she tried not to show Emma, and she had to keep herself alert being co-pilot.

“See, not so bad,” Emma told her as she parked the car. “I even parallel parked. Didn’t know I could do that. Only ever seen that in the movies.”

Emma chuckled, and Regina gave her a serious look because she was so confident driving from start to finish. Regina was scared and stressed not because Emma was a bad driver, but this was highly illegal. Regina blurted out. “How do you do that?”

“Do what?” 

“Not let rules, or fear phase you?”

Emma laughed, “What was there to be afraid of?”

“Anything could have happened, and we could have been in big trouble!” 

Emma laid a hand on Regina’s leg and leaned over to her, “Come here…” Regina moved toward her and Emma moved her hand from her leg to her face, “We are ok. I am going to do this right. I will get my permit, we will study together. Maybe you should get yours too? Your mom won’t teach you, right?”

“No. She doesn’t think it’s necessary if I will be going to a college dorm,” Regina said, furrowing her brow.

The idea of Regina leaving her made her stomach sink, but she pushed her feeling aside. “See, but it is important, don’t you think?”

Regina nodded. “I’d like to know how.”

“Ok, so let’s do this together. The adults in our life are not teaching us, so we have to do it for ourselves. We are practically adults anyway. You should have an ID too. I need to get one. Let’s do that too?” She gave Regina a quick peck on the lips. “Wasn’t any of that fun? I think you were a great co-pilot.”

The perplexed look Regina had finally softened and smiled. “I am feeling adrenaline. I am still feeling anxious, but I guess it was kinda fun.”

“Tap into your rebellious side. I know it's there. It’s what makes you sexy.” Emma ran her hand up Regina’s leg and squeezed her inner thigh. 

Regina felt her cheeks go hot. She pulled away from Emma, embarrassed. “Oh, shut it. Don’t do this to me before we have class.”

“Do what? Make you have dirty thoughts?” Emma kept her hand on her. She tried to go in for a kiss on her neck.

Regina let her kiss her neck. Her center started to throb as Emma started to squeeze. She let out a little gasp, feeling her breath and body quicken under Emma. She came to her senses, and pulled back. “Get out the car. Let’s get this day over with quickly, so we can return to this van. Maybe explore the back.” 

Emma tried to grab Regina for another kiss, but she was already out the door. Emma sighed, and got her bag. She was going to have a great day. 


	5. It's All Fine

Driving home was not as tense as driving to school, although Regina was on high alert. They drove the car to Emma’s house. She drove the car to the back of the driveway, left the keys in to keep the AC on, and then she climbed in the back. She laid down the back seat and called Regina to join her. She wasn’t kidding when she said she wanted to make out with her in the back of the car. Regina slightly protested, but she eventually joined her. The driveway was long, far from the street view, and tall trees and bushes concealed them from next-door neighbors, so Regina felt safe. The make-out session turned into much more. When they had their fill, they biked to Regina’s house. 

Emma snuggled next to Regina on her bed with the laptop to make appointments to get their driver permits, but when Regina learned that she has to have her mom sign her paperwork, she freaked out. 

“No! My mom is not going to do this, and then she will know about you driving without having an adult who has a license too, and this will just mess everything up!”

Emma looked at Regina with confusion. “Ok, it’s ok, we didn’t know. I know my mom will sign it, but does everyone know about this having an adult with you? Because I’m not telling my mom.”

Regina looked at her and scoffed, “No, we are not telling our moms anything! If you can get a permit, then just you will be enough.”

Emma's look changed to surprise. “Wow.”

“Wow what?”

“Who are you? I think I am hearing you say that we are keeping this from our mothers. And you are ok if we drive around ‘illegally?’”

Regina shrunk back. “I did just suggest that, didn’t I?”

“You like being driven around…” Emma smiled.

“I…” Regina hesitated. For the first time in her life, she wanted something that she knew she shouldn’t have and was willing to lie for it. “It’s a silly rule. I mean, how much more mature is a 25-year-old with a license?”

Emma nodded, “It’s true. You are turning 30 soon, right?”

Regina smacked her arm, “I am wise beyond my years. If I am with you when driving, you will be safe. I will be the best back seat driver ever. And you won’t do anything stupid when you drive to gigs, right? You aren’t a careless person…right?”

Emma leaned over and kissed the side of her temple. “No, I am not. I don’t drink. I love to play my gigs, and come home safely to you.”

Regina settled into Emma’s side. “Good. Then make your appointment. We can make this work.”

Emma chucked. 

“Emma, you said that the gigs at the Cantina were all ages, right? I’d like to go…”

Emma got excited, but that excitement drained away when she thought about Neal; she didn’t want him to be an ass to her, maybe even tell her something if he noticed they were being close. Emma tried to pretend to be distracted by the website as she answered Regina, “Yeah...that would be...awesome.”

“You don’t sound excited about it.”

She stopped looking at the screen and turned to Regina. “I would love nothing more, are you kidding. But have you talked to your mom about it?”

It was Regina’s turn to feel less than enthused. “No. She never lets me go anywhere.” 

“Let’s work on that then. So, maybe not this weekend, but the next. Let’s start working on a game plan to let your mom loosen your leash?”

“Ugh, that is a terrible way to put it. But you’re right. I need to get my mom to let me go.”

“Just a little,” Emma laughed.

Regina pinched Emma’s side. She flinched and laughed for her to don’t do it again. Regina started to tell her to hurry up making the appointment. Emma was quickly done, put the laptop out of the way, and pinned Regina down to her bed by her arms. Regina let out a yelp, but Emma muffled her cries by kissing her, and Regina gave into her. Regina lifted her legs and wrapped them around Emma’s waist, thrusting her hips up. Emma met her thrust, and their playfulness turned into lustful play. 

\-----

On Thursday, Neal let Alice, but not Emma, know that he didn’t want to practice Saturday, but he would see them at the Cantina. This pissed Emma off when she got the message, but she tried to be cool about it while in front of Regina. She still hadn’t found a way to tell her that Neal was being a dick to them, which was the whole reason for her driving. And if Regina wanted to come to a gig and he was still acting up, it made Emma nervous. Maybe she should try and talk to Neal again; but what if he dissolved the band all together when he found out the truth? 

“Emma I got an idea,” Regina says as she gets in the minivan. 

“About what?”

“About working my mom to let me go to a gig.”

Emma inhaled deeply. She wasn’t ready for this. “Umm-hmm.” She said as she starts the car.

“My mom is all about trust and safety. She needs to feel that where we are isn’t a scary environment and that I can be home at a decent hour. If this Saturday you come over after your gig and spend the night, tell her about it, show that you aren’t drunk, or smell like cigarettes, maybe she will at least think about it?”

“That is an odd plan…”

“I know, but short of saying to my mom that she can COME to the gig too…”

Emma cringed. 

“Exactly. I want my mom to see that you treat this like a job, not some way you get your juvenile delinquent out.”

Emma laughed, “My ‘juvenile delinquent.’ Does your mom see me that way?” Emma's laughter disappeared because the thought of it kinda hurt her feelings. She had spent years at Regina’s house, respecting Cora always. 

“My mom has never said that, but sometimes I wonder why she doesn’t let me go out with you as much as I’d like. You have never given her reason.”

“If she knew if we were together…”

Regina froze at the thought. Her being with Emma was just as natural to her as breathing; she didn’t feel the need to announce it or validate it to Cora in any way shape or form. “It hasn’t crossed my mind to let her know…”

Emma reacted, “You kidding? Are you hiding us from your mom, like you hide everything else?”

“What is that supposed to mean? NO! I am not hiding you. I don’t know why I haven’t said anything to Mother. And what do you mean by me hiding everything?” 

“You do. You play the obedient daughter. But she doesn’t really know you, does she?”

“What the hell, Emma. Why are you saying this?”

“Do you think I am a delinquent, too? Like your mom? Am I not good enough?” 

“Emma! None of that is true.”

“But you said it–your mom treats you like she has to protect you from me.”

“I didn’t say she is protecting me from you. She would do that with anyone I’m sure...if I had other friends…” Regina sounded sad and confused. 

Emma stopped. She had her feelings hurt, and was going defensive. But she didn’t want to hurt Regina. Regina just said something that was a reality–Regina had no friends but her, and now they were a couple. She didn’t know what to make of this, but it was a subject that Regina didn’t seem too thrilled to have vocalized. “Hey, I shouldn’t have gotten like that. You saying your mom sees me as some kind of threat hurt. I have never given her a reason, and I thought you might know why, but you were hiding it to spare my feelings. You don’t have to do that.”

“I don’t know why, honestly. There is something there, but I don’t think she tells me because she knows I would hate her for it. I’m sorry it hurt you.” 

They were quiet for the rest of the short drive to Emma’s house. When Emma parked the car, she said, “You think your mom would like me better if I invited her to the gig? They both burst out in laughter. Emma said, “Ok, let’s see if me coming over Saturday night will work somehow. I don’t think I have ever talked to your mom about my band or music for that matter. I’ll talk about it, and let’s see how she reacts.” 

Regina leaned over and kissed her deeply. “Thank you.”

Their kiss was broken by a rap on the window. On Emma’s side was Mary Margaret scowling at them. “EMMA! Get in the house NOW!” 

“Oh fuck.” The two girls whispered. 

\------

“WHY ARE YOU DRIVING MY CAR WITHOUT A LICENSE!!!” Mary Margaret yelled at Emma as she followed her into the house. Regina got on her bike and cycled away.

“Because I am going to be 18 and I need the car. I’m tired of biking everywhere, and it's fucking hot.”

“Don’t you cuss at me! I don’t care if you are going to be 18. You are not yet, and you are driving illegally. You’re not even on the insurance! Did you even think about that? How dangerous that is, and how that could get your dad and me into serious trouble?” 

Emma scoffed. “You haven’t gotten in trouble for being negligent parents, you’ll survive.” 

“That is uncalled for!” Mary Margret screeched. 

“What are you gonna do? Tell dad when he shows up someday? You’ll probably forget all of this by then anyway. I’m going to my room.”

“Give me the keys,” Mary said coldly. 

Emma dropped them on the floor as she walked off. When she stormed into her hot-ass room, she threw her stuff into the corner. She grabbed her bath towel, and as she was going to the bathroom, she yelled, “I’M TAKING A SHOWER. THE DOOR WILL BE LOCKED!” 

Mary Margaret heard the door slam as she sat down on the couch, crying. Everything Emma said was true. She was a negligent parent. She drove David away, and to wake up and act like she cared, well, Emma didn’t understand. It did scare her that Emma was putting herself in danger–what did Emma know about insurance, that wasn’t her fault. She was grateful that nothing had happened. Emma was grown; it was a right of passage to drive. She owed her this much. She found the paperwork for the insurance and called them up asking what needed to be done. She waited for Emma to come out of the shower. She gave her a moment before going to her room and knocked on the door. 

“Emma. Please. I am not going to yell. I don’t want to fight, I want to talk about this.”

Emma took a moment, but she opened the door. She went to her bed to lay down, not looking at her mother.

“Sorry I flipped out. If you wanted this, you should have told me. Ok, yes, I am a mess always, and negligent. But it doesn’t mean I don’t care.” She paused a moment to see if Emma wanted to say anything, but she didn’t, so she continued. “I don’t mind that you have the car. There are just some things that need to be done right. I called the insurance. They want a permit. Have you got one yet?” 

Emma flipped over and looked at her mom. “You serious? Yeah, I just made an appointment. Tomorrow. I need your signature on the paperwork.” 

Mary nodded. “Ok, good. No problem. I can do that. In fact, I will probably need to go with you.” 

“I was going to tell you about everything today.”

“Because you needed my signature,” Mary laughed.

Emma looked at her, “Yeah, pretty much.”

Mary sighed. “Ok. Look. I trust you. You have survived this long, no thanks to me.” 

Emma said nothing. 

“I presume your appointment is after school? I’ll take you and Regina to school tomorrow and pick you up.”

Emma grumbled. 

“If you get caught with no license or insurance you won’t be able to get a license for a few years. The law will punish you, and I don’t want to see that happen.”

Emma nodded in understanding. “I mostly need the car for weekend gigs.”

“What gigs? What happened to Neal?”

“He turned into a douche bag.”

“Emma, ew, really…”

“He is.” 

Mary rolled her eyes. “So you aren’t in a band with him anymore?”

“No, we are, it's just that…”

“Does it have to do with you kissing Regina?”

Emma looked mortified. “No, yes, but no, ugh, complicated…”

Mary Margaret felt her daughter’s emotions being conflicted and torn. She may be checked out most of the time, but when she was awake, she was very in tune with her child. She sat on Emma’s bed and looked at her daughter. “I’m glad to see that you and Regina are an item. I’ve always seen it.”

Emma blushed. “You have?” 

Mary nodded, “Yes. But this thing with Neal...if you are willing to talk about it over dinner? Let’s go out for a bite? You don’t have to if you change your mind, but dinner can be nice. Wanna?” 

This offer filled a spot in Emma that she didn’t know she needed filling. “Ok.” 

“I will take a quick shower and we can go.”

“No offense mom, but are you sober enough to go out?” 

Mary grimaced. “Fair question. Yes. I’ve been up most of the day wondering where you and the car had gone. While I’m in the shower, can you pick out something for me to wear?” 

Emma nodded. When her mother left the room, she followed her out and went immediately to her room to pick her clothes. Then, she shot a quick text to Regina. 

Don’t worry. I’m alive. Mom and I are going to dinner. Surprising, I know. I’ll call you later::heart::

\-------

Regina was helping Emma study the permit test in the car as her mom drove them to the Department of Motor Vehicles. Emma was getting everything correctly.

“I think you are going to ace this test!” Regina said.

“Be so much better than my school test earlier!” 

“Oh stop, I think you will do fine on that too.”

Emma rolled her eyes, but honestly, she felt so excited and nervous about getting her permit, that nothing could mess any of this up. But deep down, she also felt pending doom, as if something was going to happen to screw all of this up, but she pushed the feeling down.

An hour and a half later, Emma popped out of her test room, waving her written test in the air. “I missed ONE!” 

Mary Margaret and Regina jumped up from their seats and cheered. Mary started to fuss with Emma’s hair since they were going to take her picture for her ID. “Regina, you really should talk to your mom about getting at least an ID. It’s a good thing to have,” Mary said.

Regina watched as Emma looked like she wanted to protest her mom fussing over her, but she knew that it made her happy that her mom was involved. It made her smile that Mary Margaret was there. 

Mary let Emma drive home. She drove perfectly and carefully. Regina felt proud. Mary Margaret took them for a celebratory dinner, and it all was just so normal as if this was Emma’s everyday life. Mary Margaret teased them as a couple, took any opportunity she could to say “my daughter and her girlfriend” to anyone who would listen, and insisted on taking pictures of them together. They hadn’t even taken that many pictures of each other as a couple yet. It was a little embarrassing, but they appreciated the validation. 

“Stay the night,” Emma asked as they walked back to the car after dinner. 

“I hate asking my mom and having her tell me no.”

“You need to get over it. Your mom needs to hear you say what you want. Communication.” 

Regina side-eyed her and harrumphed. She texted her mom in the car. Maybe, she thought, that because her mom knew they were at dinner with Emma’s mom, she would say yes.

Is David home? Cora asked. 

No.

Then why is Mary Margaret up?

The questioning pissed her off. She wished she could reply rudely, but that wasn’t her. 

I dunno, we didn’t discuss that, Mother. 

There was ::...:: as Regina waited for her mother to reply. It was a long pause. 

Come home first. You need to pack an overnight bag.

Regina suddenly announced, “Go to my house! Mom is letting me stay! I gotta get an overnight bag together.” 

Emma picked up speed as she shouted “WOOHOO!” 

“Emma! Watch your speed. Don’t drive emotionally,” Mary Margaret said. She turned to Regina, “So glad your mom said yes. I can’t wait to say hi to her.” 

\----

The evening of the Cantina show, Emma took Regina home on her way to pick up Alice. Emma would be seeing Regina later because Cora said it was ok if Emma came over later than usual after her gig. Cora was not thrilled that Emma was driving, but Mary Margaret talked to her, having full confidence in her daughter’s abilities. Cora, although her instinct wanted to say no, agreed with her. Cora felt as though she knew Emma about as well, if not more than her, and she wanted to trust in Emma like her own daughter. Emma with Regina together increased those trust odds, if she thought about it, but there was always room for teenage-error. 

When Emma and Alice arrived at the Cantina, Neal barely acknowledged them. They worried about the band’s cohesion if Neal didn’t stop this. Emma realized more than ever she needed to talk to him, whatever the outcome. 

As they set up equipment, Neal had a beer in his hand, and they could see that he was already drunk. But he already had his gear ready to go and quickly sets up and left the stage.

Robin came up to them to say hi as they set up, and then Emma heard someone call her name. 

“HI EMMA!!!” Lacy said loud and enthusiastically.

When Emma turned around, a little in shock, she saw Lacy and Grace. Grace being there brought a little relief to Emma, but Grace’s face didn’t look too happy to be there. She started to wonder if she should take that personally, or was it just her face?

“Lacy, you made it…” Emma replied less than enthusiastically.

“I told you I wanted to see you play,” Lacy said.

“But you’ve seen them play before, haven’t you?” Grace asked.

Lacy turned to her, “Yes, but the garage doesn’t count. A real show. You haven’t seen them play, you’ll see what I mean.”

Grace said nothing, looking unimpressed. She said nothing to Emma as she stared at her.

Emma met her gaze for a few moments, trying to read her. Now she was sure that Grace’s face was meant just for her–Grace didn’t like her. Probably for no real good reason other than instinct; she hoped Lacy wasn’t foolish enough to tell her anything. 

“Ok, well, I’m gonna finish setting up. We will play soon.” 

“Ok, see you after the show, Emma!” Lacy said as she turned around and pulled Grace with her. 

Neal wasn’t as wasted as last week, but he was drunk, and not in a good mood. He didn’t look much at Alice or Emma, and he played through without saying much to the audience either. Emma couldn’t tell what the audience’s reception was, but she could hear Lacy cheering after every song. She tried to tune her out.

After the set, Emma got to tearing down her kit as fast as she could and taking it back to the van. Robin went to help her. 

“Let me give you a hand. I’m sure you wanna get out of here as soon as possible.”

“Thank you. Yes, I do. Don’t want any run-ins with Neal or Lacy.”

“I hear you. Those siblings are a bit much in their own way. So what is it with you and Lacy? I thought you two got along?”

Emma wondered if she said too much. “Oh, yeah, we do. But her girlfriend doesn’t seem to like me much and I don’t know why. She makes me uneasy.” 

Robin nodded, “How odd.”

Emma hoped that was a good enough answer and that Robin wasn’t fishing. 

Alice returned from putting her things in the car and started to help them too. 

Thankfully Neal didn’t get in their way. He was schmoozing with his newly acquired fans, drink in hand. It appeared that the set went over well. It looked like there were more people in the crowd than the previous week, and Neal was loving the attention. Alice and Emma couldn’t leave fast enough; they walked outside to say their good-byes. 

“Thank you so much for your help, Robin, Alice. Are you cutting out too?”

“Yeah, no point in sticking around if Neal is being a dick,” Alice said.

“Yeah, I am,” Emma said smiling. “Robin thanks for videoing bits of the show.” 

“No problem. Always nice to have.”

“EMMA!” 

She heard her name and turned around. Lacy was coming out without Grace. She tried not to groan.

“Hey, Lacy...” 

Lacy ran up to her and took her arm, squeezing it. “You were really good. I’m so excited you guys are playing to strangers!” 

Emma went ridged when she grabbed her arm, “Where is Grace?” 

“Oh, I dunno, inside...are you leaving me?!” 

Emma laughed nervously and looked at Robin and Alice. Robin was giving Emma a strange look. Alice smiled and laughed. 

None of this felt funny to Emma. She was extremely uncomfortable. “No, Lacy, I’m gonna get going. Your bro has kinda been an ass to us, and we don’t wanna stick around for that.”

“But I came to see you! You can’t just leave.” 

Emma pulled out of Lacy’s grip. “Sorry, Lacy. We gotta go.” 

Lacy stood there pouting at her. Emma saw Grace come out of the restaurant. “Hey, Grace, we are over here!” 

Emma was never more relieved to see Grace. She stalked over, not looking happy. “Lacy-Luv, why did you leave me?” 

Lacy took Grace's arm like she did Emma’s a few moments ago, “I’m sorry, but they are leaving. Just needed to say goodbye. Great set, I’ll see you later,” she turned to Grace, “I’m cold, take me back inside, please?” 

Grace planted a kiss on Lacy’s lips, “Anything you want.” And she escorted Lacy inside, the both of them not looking at the group again.

Alice said with a raised eyebrow, “What is that about? Lacy acts so submissively with her. It’s grossing me out.” 

Emma didn’t say anything and shrugged. 

Robin said, “Lacy is really sweet on you, eh, Emma? Like a big sister?”

“Um, yeah, I suppose. Although we are only months apart.” 

Alice turned to Robin, “Yeah, she is. She never misses a practice. It’s a lot of fun having her there, all the girls ganging up on her brother.” Alice went from telling a pleasant memory to feeling really sad. “Wow, it might not ever be like that again.” 

Emma felt Alice’s words too. “We need to clear this up for the band’s sake. We’re all nearly adults here, right?” Emma tried to chuckle. So did the others. 

“I hope so. But if it doesn’t work, we should just let him go. We can do our thing the three of us, look for another permanent member and start playing ourselves. We don’t really need him,” Alice told Emma as she and Robin started to walk to the car. “Night!” 

Emma nodded and mumbled to herself, “You’re right, we don’t.”

\--------

On the drive to Regina’s, Emma reflected on how the gig was not all of what she wanted it to be. Technically they were fine and on point. When Emma was playing, the rush of it all made all of the problems with the band go away. But those in between-the-song moments when she looked over at Neal, either to see if he was behaving or because she forgot, disrupted that rush. When things were normal, he usually made some kind of eye contact or said something funny to her. She tried to focus more on Alice, who was keeping her eye on Emma and being encouraging. She was grateful for that, but she couldn’t shake the increasing stress that this whole situation was bringing. 

Cora was awake when Emma arrived. She needed to push down her cloud and put on a positive face not only for Cora but Regina as well. 

Regina had an array of snacks and sandwiches for Emma at the breakfast bar. Regina joined Emma’s side as she started to graze. Regina’s consideration helped with her mood for a moment, but then Emma realized that at some point, she may have to tell Regina the truth of what was going on soon.   
  
“I didn’t know that you had started playing in nightclubs, Emma, or had been taking your musical talents this far,” Cora said to her as she approached the breakfast bar and took a seat on the stool. 

Emma just shoved a sandwich in her mouth. She nodded as she chewed quickly to swallow. “Yeah, it’s only been for a few weeks.”

“Where? There aren’t a lot of places to play where minors can get in…” Cora inquired. 

“Oh, sure, I know what you mean. I just came from that restaurant, Jose Miguelito's, with no age limit there, and on Sundays, our bass player’s uncle owns The Eagle’s Club. Private place and all…” She was hoping to avoid having to name or explain Neal to Cora. 

“I see. I know the restaurant. Have met clients there, as well as friends.” 

“You have friends?” Regina teased.

“I do,” Cora replied. 

Emma pulled out her phone. “Robin recorded some of the gigs tonight if you want to see.” 

Cora put her glasses on that were hanging off her neck and took Emma’s phone. She pressed play and watched. Emma saw a small smirk cross her face, but with Cora, she never knew if that in approval, or she was about to talk some shit. Emma encouraged her to swipe a few more times to look at the other videos if she wanted. She did, to the girl’s surprise. Regina bumped Emma’s hip with hers and looked over at Emma smiling. They both felt that Cora was approving. 

Cora handed the phone back. “I’m impressed with your playing. I didn’t know you could play drums so passionately and sing too. The songs are well written too.” 

Emma perked up, “Yeah? You think so?”

“Emma writes all the songs, Mother.”

Cora looked at her with surprise, “You do?”

Emma nodded, smiling as she ate a chip. 

“All this talent, I had no idea. Now I see where your focus is.”

It meant a lot to Emma that Cora had positive feedback. Now that she had heard the positive, she realized how much she was expecting negative, or nothing at all, and she was elated at Cora’s words. She started to babble about her songwriting, and playing, and how she could also play other instruments and had written music in other genres, instrumental being one of her favorites and how she was a fan of Danny Elfman, and she wouldn't mind being the next Danny Elfman.

Cora listened to Emma. It was nice to see Emma so passionate and driven. Because she lacked the academic credentials and knew how much she depended on Regina for getting by, she had dismissed her as intellectually inferior to her daughter. But music was intelligence that Emma seemed to have an abundance of. She had missed this side of Emma because she gave her up as being hopeless. 

“I enjoyed you sharing with me, Emma. You are at my house all the time, but we never get to talk. You have me interested in your musical career,” Cora got up from her seat. “I am going to bed. Regina, don’t forget to clean up before you go to bed. Emma, I presume you are staying the night still?”

Emma nodded. 

“Good. Then help Regina clean up. Night girls.” 

When Regina heard Cora’s bedroom door shut, she threw her arms around Emma and kissed her. “I think that went well.”

Emma smiled, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her tightly into herself, “I think it did too. Not sure if it will change her mind, but I’m hoping the videos helped.”

“That was great. I want to see those.”

“Take my phone.” 

Regina reached over and picked up Emma’s phone while still in Emma’s arms. When she had it, Emma lifted her. Regina yelped, but Emma shushed her and carried her over to the couch. They settled next to each other cuddling as Regina watched the videos over and over again. 

“Your vocals on that song..I’ve heard you sing it with your guitar, I saw you play it once at practice, but this has a whole different vibe...”

“You like my vocals? Sometimes I annoy myself when I sing. I was thinking that maybe we should get a singer…”

“HELL NO! Don’t you dare. You have the perfect voice for your songs.”

“I’m no Dolores O’Riordan or Blonde…”

“And they aren’t the only female vocalists out there. Style is diverse. Your voice is perfect,” Regina said as she stared at Emma’s phone. 

Emma was very flattered and watched Regina fawn over her video. She reached for her phone, “Hey, you’re gonna waste my battery. If you wanna look at me, I’m right here.” 

Regina pulled the phone from her reach, and laughed, “Ok, ok. Lemme send these to myself first.”

Emma laughed too. “Love the video that much? Should I be jealous? What you gonna do with those videos when nobody is looking?”

Regina didn’t answer her right away; she wanted to make sure the videos went through first. She then put the phone down and turned to Emma, “Want me to show you?” She started to climb on top of Emma. 

Emma became turned on so quickly that she got a head rush. She looked up at Regina who was smiling wickedly at her. Emma ran her hands alongside Regina’s thighs, squeezing them at her hips. Regina let out a small hiss and moan. “Well, I’m waiting…” Emma said. 

Regina placed her hands on Emma’s shoulders, pinning her back to the couch. Emma always had her heart, but watching her play and listening to her sing seemed to drive Regina’s emotions for her to the next level. She looked at Emma and saw a musical genius. How lucky was she that Emma wanted her? She never felt more compelled to offer herself to Emma as a thank you for her gift. She took her top off. “Would you like to take off the rest?”

Wordlessly, Emma pulled Regina to her as she went to nuzzle and kiss her cleavage. She slipped fingers under the bra to tease her nipple. She relished what was before her for a while before suggesting they go to her room. 

It was hours before Regina became exhausted. She went to sleep laying in Emma’s arms. Emma tried to find sleep, but it did not come. She reflected on how intense their sex had been as she ran her fingers through Regina’s curls. She could never get enough of Regina.

Regina wanted to see them live. She needed to talk to Neal. That brought back the anxiety she was feeling earlier. She should just tell her the truth, but she was afraid the knowledge could make Regina feel differently about her–and she couldn’t stand the thought. Then there was Lacy. She had to tell Lacy Regina was coming so she would be on her best behavior. But Lacy was a whole other problem because she didn’t care if she was with Regina, Lacy was lurking in the wings to get hers anyway she could. How the fuck did she let this happen? With all these thoughts, she realized she was not going to sleep at all. And then she realized that they didn’t clean up in the kitchen.

She waited for Regina to be completely asleep once she heard her light snores. She then got up, got dressed, and went to the kitchen to clean the stuff up. It took her mind off all the negative swirling inside, and when she returned to the room she saw Regina looking like a sleeping angel. She undressed and crawled back into bed spooning her and holding her tight. For now, this is all she wanted.

\------

There was no practice again on Sunday, so Emma stayed with Regina until it was time for her to go, only leaving early enough to go home and get a change of clothes. Surprisingly, her mother was awake. Emma informed her where she was going. Mary Margaret said that she would make dinner and have it for her whenever she got home. Emma didn’t believe her but thanked her anyway.

Emma picked up Alice, and as soon as they entered the Eagle’s, they saw Neal wasted at the bar. When his uncle saw them, he slinked over to them and pulled them aside.

“You know, I don’t think I am going to have you play tonight. Neal isn’t in any shape. He is in a pretty foul mood too. He’s been here all day drinking, and I’d rather not have a scene.” 

Alice looked at Emma, like what the fuck? 

Emma locked eyes with Neal, and he started to walk towards them. His uncle turned around and grabbed his shoulders. “Hey, settle down. I think we need to go somewhere else or get you home. There will be no gig tonight.” 

“No gig? Why because of HER? Fuck that, I don’t need her. Come on, Alice, we can do this.” 

Alice stepped back and told him, “No. You’re drunk and we gotta go.” She grabbed Emma’s arm, “Come on, Em, let’s get out of here.” 

“You can’t walk away! This isn’t over, I…” Neal yelled, but his uncle covered his mouth and firmly told him to shut up, or he could get in deep trouble. 

Emma and Alice ran to the car and got in. Emma started the engine and peeled out of the parking lot. 

“Slow down, Emma! You’re angry driving.” 

Emma pulled over after a few blocks and hit the steering wheel, yelling. “FUCK HIM! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! I can’t believe he fucked up our gig.” 

Alice stayed quiet for a few minutes. Emma never told her, but she knew she and Neal were sleeping with each other. And Neal’s actions and comments were starting to make sense. “Hey, Em, it’s ok. We all have bad moments. Neal is on a roll right now. But it might be ok?”

Emma settled down and sighed. She looked at Alice. “I’m sorry, Al. This is my fault.”

“What do you mean?”

“Neal has been acting stupid ever since I told him that I didn’t want to be his girlfriend.” 

“You mean the night of the first Cantina gig?”

“Yeah.” 

“So you’ve stopped sleeping with him?”

Emma looked at Alice surprised. She wanted to deny it, but it was clear Alice had already put this puzzle together. “I told him I didn’t want to anymore, and he’s been pouting ever since.”

“That’s not your fault he can’t take no for an answer.”

“If I had known he was going to act like this, I would have never started in the first place. Of all the guys that are ok with just having sex, I had to pick the fucking clingy one.”

Alice laughed. “You honestly didn’t see Neal was into you?” 

Emma made a face, “Ew, no.” 

“He created the band for you. He thinks you are a great writer, and he loves to help you.”

“Stop. You’re making me feel bad.”

“No, I’m not saying this to make you feel bad. It’s just been my observation. If you hadn't been secretive about sleeping with him, I would have told you what I saw and told you to cut that shit out.”

“Yeah, I guess I shouldn’t have kept it a secret.”

“Why did you?” 

“Regina.” 

Alice was not surprised to hear her come up, but she played along, “What about Regina?”

“I didn’t want her to know. I don’t like her to know about anyone that I have slept with.”

“Why the secrets? Is it because you already act like a couple, so it feels like you’re cheating on her…”

“There is only Regina now. We made it official last week.”

Alice squealed, “That is wonderful! I like her, and you two work. Like you were born for each other.” 

Emma smiled and blushed at her words. “So, I had to tell Neal it was over, but he asked me to be his girlfriend, and when I said no, he got upset and whined, and then didn’t want to talk to me…”

“...and didn’t want to give us rides, or be our roadie. I see now…”

“It’s my fault.” 

“Emma stop. He is a grown man. So he must have been at the Eagle’s whining to his uncle about you...it’s why he came up to us to have us leave and then his outburst.”

“Yep. Man, I feel shitty.” 

“Feel shitty, but I don’t blame you one bit. Yeah, you shouldn’t have slept with him, but whatever, what’s done is done. If he can’t get his act together, then we will just have to start thinking about our band. I’m not gonna tolerate his shit anymore.”

Emma started to laugh. “I’m so glad you have my back. I realize what a good friend and bandmate you are.”

Alice put her pinky up. “Bandmates together forever!” 

Emma interlocked her pinky with hers, “Bandmates together forever!” 

“Robin is serious about jamming together. I know she is leaving for college, but in the meantime, we should get together and play.”

Emma nodded and started to drive, “For real. She is a much better bass player than Neal anyway.” 

\-----

Emma and Alice didn’t hear from Neal all week. They tried to text him, but he didn’t answer. 

Then Lacy stopped Emma and Regina at school asking if she had talked to her brother. The last time she saw him was Tuesday night. He went for a drive and he never came back, and his phone was off. Sometimes Neal would take off for days, mini-trip, or whatever, she didn’t care, but she became concerned when work called looking for him. That was not like him. 

Emma texted Alice. Alice was keeping things in perspective, and voiced concern about what they should do about Saturday’s gig. As far as they knew, they were still booked. Emma tried to get in contact with Neal’s contact, but they didn’t return her calls. 

Regina also mirrored Alice’s concern. “I don’t know why Neal is doing this to the band. I thought he was more serious than that. But if he doesn’t show Saturday, do you think that Robin would play with you? Show up and be ready to play.”

“I could ask...I mean, I think we could pull it off…”

“I think so too. I’ve only ever seen you play with Robin, and she seemed like she had been in the band for a long time.”

“That natural, hmmm?” Emma picked up her phone and texted Alice and Robin. She told Regina, “That’s pretty balsy to just show up.”

“You take your band seriously, right? This is a perfect venue for your band, and they like you.”

“They like Neal. He’s the contact. It’s always about connections…”

“Maybe, but you can talk to them. I look at it as a group project; whoever shows up, makes the grade.” 

“You’re so smart,” Emma kisses her. “But I think that the Eagle’s is out.”

“Not necessarily. I think it would take class to just go and apologize for Neal’s behavior and see what the uncle tells you. Maybe fish…say something like ’I get if we are unwelcome to play here…’ See what happens.” 

“But Robin can’t commit to us. She has to get ready for college.”

“That does pose a problem. You have to search for another bass player then, and soon. Talk it over with them. This is a contingency plan. Who knows, Neal may come back by week’s end.” The bell rang. “Come on, we are late for class!” 

“He might…” Emma said. A part of her was glad he was gone. But she didn’t want harm to come to him either. “Hold up, what is ‘contingency?’ You and your words…”


End file.
